Prince and Princess of Slytherin
by tika2malf
Summary: Kepala sekolah Hogwarts menyetujui permintaan murid tahun ke tujuh sebelum pelaksanaan NEWT sebagai refreshing. Hermione sebenarnya tidak setuju karena permintaan mereka adalah pertukaran asrama untuk satu tahun terakhir di Hogwarts. / Slytherin!/ Harry, katakan kalau aku sedang bermimpi./ Sayangnya ini nyata Hermione./ CHAP 5 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Prince and princess Slytherin**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Dramione

Setting : Tahun ke tujuh Harry Potter setelah perang melawan Voldemort

**Rated : T semi M**

Warning : Cerita aneh, gaje, typos dll

Summary :

"Kepala sekolah Hogwarts menetujui permintaan murid tahun ke tujuh sebelum pelaksanaan NEWT sebagai refreshing. Hermione sebenarnya tidak setuju karena permintaan mereka adalah pertukaran asrama untuk satu tahun terakhir di Hogwarts." _/ Slytherin!/ Harry, katakan kalau aku sedang bermimpi./ Sayangnya ini nyata Hermione./_

.

_Setelah prof. yang paling jenius yaitu Dumbledore tewas di tahun Harry Potter yang ke-6, dan prof. Snape yang tewas akibat serangan Voldemort, maka kedudukan kepala sekolah Hogwarts digantikan oleh Professor Minerva McGonagall. Dan semua murid mengulang tahunnya di tahun ini, karena mengingat tahun lalu mereka semua bertempur habis-habisan melawan Lord Voldemort yang kini telah binasa._

_Happy Reading:)_

* * *

Chapter 1 : Slytherin!

"Hasil rapat antara aku, para guru dan staf Hogwarts kemarin adalah ketetapan kenaikan nilai standar kelulusan Hogwarts untuk kelas tujuh yang dimulai dari tahun sekarang, sebagai-."

Perkataan prof. Minerva sang kepala sekolah itu terhenti saat yang lainnya di ruangan itu mengeluh terang-terangan akan perkataan sang kepala sekolah itu yang menyatakan akan menaikkan nilai standar kelulusan Hogwarts tahun ini. Hanya ada satu orang yang tidak mengeluh dalam ruangan itu. Ya, Hermione Jane Granger (The smartest witch of her age). Gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua murid putri itu malah tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang kepala sekolah itu.

Saat ini, kepala sekolah sedang membicarakan hasil rapat nya kemarin kepada para prefect dan juga ketua murid di sebuah ruangan khusus. Sebenarnya ini perkumpulan yang mendadak, karena sesungguhnya sekarang ini masih pagi dan mereka seharusnya berada di kelas jam pelajaran. Tapi, karena sang kepala sekolah tidak ada waktu lagi, jadi dia memanggil mereka keluar kelas untuk mengadakan rapat ini. Banyak dari mereka yang masih terlihat mengantuk, tapi bahkan ada juga yang terlihat senang, ya mungkin faktor penyebabnya adalah tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran kelas yang pertama untuk hari ini, mengingat mata pelajaran pertama di hari ini adalah ramalan. Mata pelajaran yang membosankan kan?

Tapi sesungguhnya mereka juga belum mengerti kenapa kepala sekolah itu membentuk rapat mendadak ini. Membicarakan apa juga mereka belum paham.

Mereka semua sedang terduduk di kursi layaknya seperti pertemuan Voldemort dengan beberapa Death Eaters di Malfoy Manor pada awal film Harry Potter and Deathly Hallow part 1. Dimana prof. Minerva selaku kepala sekolah duduk layaknya di tempat seperti Voldemort. Sementara Harry Potter dan juga Hermione Granger duduk setelahnya dengan berhadapan, mengingat mereka berdua adalah sang ketua murid putra dan putri yang terpilih. Selanjutnya disamping mereka ada para prefect yang masing-masing telah dipilih dua orang untuk mewakili asrama masing-masing. Dari Gryffindor ada Neville Longbottom dan juga Ginny Weasley. Dari Hufflepuff ada Hannah Abott dan Susan Bones. Dari Ravenclaw ada Anthony Goldstein dan Sarah Fewcett. Dan dari Slytherin ada Draco Malfoy dan juga Blaise Zabini.

Ruangan itu semakin gaduh akibat keluhan mereka yang semakin lama makin keras.

"Silennnnnttt!." Teriak prof. Minerva itu. Keheningan tercipta. Hampir semua dari mereka menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi setelah keheningan itu, ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengangkat tangannya. "Ya. Ada apa Mr. Zabini?." Kata kepala sekolah memecah keheningan.

"Well. Maaf professor, tapi…. Kenapa nilai standar kelulusan dinaikkan dimulai pada tahun kami professor? Tidakkah professor setidaknya kasihan terhadap tahun kami yang tidak pernah merasakan ketenangan selama di Hogwarts ini. Voldemort dulu selalu datang tiap tahunnya professor. Dan kenapa sekarang disaat dia sudah binasa dan kami akan dengan senang melewati tahun ke tujuh kami dengan tenang, tapi.. kenapa ada saja halangannya? Tujuh tahun ini kami merasa terancam professor…"

Pernyataan panjang lebar Blaise Zabini membuat semua yang berada di ruangan mengangguk antusias karena mereka sangat mendukung perkataan salah satu prefect Slytherin itu. Sementara Hermione hanya menghela napas panjang.

Semua mata tertuju pada sang kepala sekolah. Prof. Minerva tersenyum sebelum berkata. "Very well. Sekarang aku yang bertanya pada kalian. Kenapa kalian memotong perkataanku tadi? Kalian tahu kan, perkataan aku di awal tadi belum selesai."

Keheningan kembali tercipta. Kepala sekolah menghela napas berat. "Baiklah semuanya, untuk itu sekarang aku bertanya lagi. Ada yang tahu kenapa kalian aku kumpulkan disini?." Semua yang berada disana menggeleng kikuk.

"Ya. Aku juga merasakan perasaan dan keinginan kalian. Semua yang dikatakan Mr. Zabini tadi, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Dan sekarang, aku memiliki jalan keluarnya."

Perkataan nya itu mengundang perhatian serius dari mereka semua. Sehingga ketua murid dan para prefect itu memandang kepala sekolah dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

"Aku akan meminta kalian membuat program kegiatan sebelum menghadapi NEWT. Ya, itu hitungan untuk me-refreshing kan pikiran kalian. Program ini akan di-khusus-kan pada kalian yang tahun ke-tujuh saja. Aku akan menyetujui rencana apa yang akan kalian ambil nantinya, tapi… aku hanya menyetujui nya kalau rencana itu pantas aku setujui. Dan sekarang, kalian dapat berdiskusi mengenai kegiatan apa yang dapat mengesankan kalian di tahun terakhir ini sebelum NEWT."

Semua yang berada disana akhirnya bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Disela sorakan mereka, prof. Minerva mengarahkan pandangan kepada Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger dengan senyuman. Mereka yang mengerti pandangan kepala sekolah itu, kini mengangguk.

"Oke well. Perhatian semuanya! Cukup untuk bersoraknya." Teriak Harry.

Ya, tentu saja maksud pandangan kepala sekolah tadi adalah mempersilahkan ketua murid mengambil pimpinan rapat selanjutnya.

Hening. Melihat keheningan itu, sang ketua murid putra berkata. "Baiklah, kalian semua tadi telah mendengar pernyataan kepala sekolah kan? Dan sekarang kita perlu menentukan hal apa yang dapat memfreshkan tahun terakhir kita ini, sebelum NEWT. Siapapun yang memiliki ide?."

Semua tampak berpikir keras. Sang kepala sekolah hanya melihat jalannya rapat dan tak mengeluarkan suara. Hingga salah satu prefect Ravenclaw, Sarah Fewcett mengangkat tangannya. "Ya Sarah?." Kini gantian Hermione Granger yang berkata.

"Bagaimana kalau pesta dansa?."

Ruangan kembali ramai. Draco Malfoy dan juga Blaise Zabini sampai memukul kepala mereka dengan tangannya sendiri. "Pesta dansa? Ah itu kuno sekali Fawcett. Dan itu dilakukan hanya dengan waktu semalam saja. Sangat tidak asik." Semua mengangguk mendengar perkataan Draco Malfoy.

Setelah itu terjadi hening sesaat. Hingga prefect Hufflepuff, Susan Bones mengangkat tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau pesta perayaan Halloween? Semua memakai pakaian yang aneh dan-."

Plak. Sekarang Anthony Goldstein ikut memukul jidatnya sendiri. Sementara Draco Malfoy dan Blaise Zabini hampir saja akan menyentakan kaki. "Sungguh. Apalagi itu?! Itu tradisi tiap tahun Bones. Walau pakai pakaian yang aneh, ah tapi itu juga tidak asik." Komentar Blaise Zabini. Mereka semua mengangguk. Lalu terciptalah keheningan lagi.

"Ehm.. bagaimana kalau pesta ala muggle? Justin memberitahuku kalau pesta muggle itu sangat mengasyikan." Kali ini gantian Hannah Abott yang mengusul. HHHHHHHH. Yang terdengar hanya helaan napas berat dari mereka semua.

"Pesta…Pesta. Tidakkah anak perempuan bisa bebas dari perkataan pesta? Merlin." Anthony kini gantian berbicara. Sementara Ginny hanya memandang Harry, kekasihnya. Ya, Ginny Weasley adalah satu-satunya prefect kelas enam. Untuk itu sedari tadi dia hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perdebatan antara kakak kelasnya itu.

"Bisakah kali ini yang mengusul lebih berkualitas lagi?." Kata Blaise kemudian. "Well. Kalau begitu mengusulah Zabini. Kau itu hanya bisa menggerutu." Timpal Hannah. Susan Bones dan juga Sarah Fewcett mengangguk cepat. Blaise menghela napas sejenak.

"Baiklah. Aku mengusulkan Quidditch." Kata prefect berkulit hitam itu. Pernyataannya hampir mendapat perhatian dari semuanya, sebelum… "Ah kalau itu, tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Terdengar gerutuan dari beberapa anak perempuan.

"Baiklah.. Jika Quidditch aku sangat setuju." Kata Draco Malfoy antusias. "Ya, aku juga." Kata Harry sang ketua murid putra tersenyum. Ginny juga mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. HHHHHHH "Aku tidak setujuuuu!." Terdengar lagi ocehan beberapa anak perempuan yang membuat Harry dan Ginny mendengus serta membuat Draco dan Blaise kesal.

Hening lagi. Tampak semua yang ada disana sedang berpikir. Sang kepala sekolah tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. Selama sekitar beberapa menit keheningan tak kunjung reda.

"Tidak adakah usul lain?." Tanya ketua murid putri memecah keheningan. Hingga salah satu prefect Slytherin, dia yang selalu dipuja-puja sebagai sang Cassanova Hogwarts angkat bicara. "Bagaimana…. Kalau kita bertukar-tukar asrama?."

Sontak semua yang berada disana menoleh ke arah sang Cassanova itu. Pastilah mereka semua mendengar dan dapat menangkap dengan jelas perkataannya, hingga semua mengadahkan pandangannya ke arah prefect Slytherin itu dengan melongo. "Ya, dengan bertukar asrama, kita menjadi akrab dengan semuanya. Apakah kalian tidak bosan dengan teman kalian selama enam bahkan tujuh tahun ini? Merlin." Sambung Cassanova itu.

Mereka masih melongo, tapi itu justru dianggap Draco sebagai idenya yang brilliant. Jadi dia menyeringai. Saat dia menyeringai, beberapa anak perempuan yang merasa terhipotis tak melepaskan pandangan darinya. Sementara Hermione Granger menatapnya tajam. "Wow. Idemu brilliant mate!." Puji Blaise yang duduk disampingnya. Dia masih menyeringai.

"A—apa? Pertukaran asrama? Kau ini sedang sakit Malfoy?." Draco Malfoy dengan sergap mengarahkan pandangannya. Benar saja, itu Hermione Jane Granger yang mencela.

"Kau ini kenapa Granger? Kau tidak setuju? Kau takut berpisah asrama dengan Ron si Weaselbee itu?." Kemudian dia menyeringai lagi. "Jaga ucapanmu Malfoy!." Sang ketua murid putri itu berteriak.

"Sudah. Oke. Berhenti." Sela Harry. Hening beberapa saat lagi dan lagi. Mereka semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ya, aku pikir.. ide Malfoy itu brilliant. Aku setuju." Kata Anthony Goldstein memecah keheningan. "Ya aku juga." Kata Susan, Hannah, Sarah, dan Blaise Zabini berbarengan.

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Ini sudah terlewat jauh. Bagaimana bisa kita bertukar asrama? Selama enam tahun bahkan tujuh tahun ini, hanya ada satu asrama. Satu rumah kita." Kata Hermione sambil menekan perkataannya. "Merlin Granger. Kita hanya satu tahun terakhir bertukar. Lagipula, rumahmu tetaplah di Gryffindor sana. Nanti setelah NEWT semua akan kembali ke asrama masing-masing." Timpal lelaki berambut pirang itu sedikit kesal.

Ketua murid putri itu menatapnya tajam.

"Ya Hermione, kalau aku pikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya juga. Ini hanya bertujuan untuk memper-erat ikatan antar asrama dan refreshing saja kan? Dan jika dipikir-pikir, kalau kita melakukan hal lain seperti halnya pesta atau bahkan Quidditch, itu hanya dapat berlangsung selama beberapa hari saja. Dan kalau pertukaran asrama, kita dapat satu tahun waktu hingga sampai sebelum NEWT." kini Neville yang menengahkan permasalahan. Beberapa dari yang lain mengangguk.

"Ya. Kurasa itu sangat mengasyikkan berbagi pandang dan berbagi ruang dengan murid asrama lain." Ginny gantian berkomentar. Sementara Hermione memandang sahabat perempuannya itu dengan pandangan horror. Tapi Ginny berpandangan maaf-hermione-aku-setuju-akan-hal-ini.

Hermione manggeletukkan gigi nya. "Well. Semuanya setuju, jadi bagaimana kepala sekolah?." Tanya sang Cassanova itu sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Ti—tidak. Tunggu! Baiklah.. oke kalau begitu. Sekarang bagaimana cara menentukan pertukarannya? Bagaimana kalau sebagian murid Gryffindor bertukar dengan sebagian murid Ravenclaw, lalu Hufflepuff dengan Slytherin?." Usul Hermione. Mendengar perkataan Hermione itu, Hannah dan Susan menggerutu, karena bagaimana bisa asrama nya bertukar licik dengan asrama ular.

"Merlin Granger! Kalau begitu sangat tidak adil. Kita menggunakan topi seleksi lagi seperti pada tahun pertama kalau begitu. Dia yang menentukan semuanya. Dia yang menentukan apakah kau masih dipilih untuk tinggal bersama asrama singa-mu itu atau bahkan kau berpindah dari sana, jadi terserah dia." Mendengar perkataan Draco Malfoy, semua yang disana mengangguk setuju. Tapi Hermione masih menatap sang Cassanova itu dengan tajam, yang dibalas seringai-an oleh Malfoy itu.

Kepala sekolah yang merasa rapat kali ini sudah memanas, akhirnya memecahnya. Dia takut akan terjadi lemparan kutukan mantra dari keduanya. Mengingat mereka memang sering melakukannya kalau sudah sama-sama kesal. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum menengahkan perkataan antara kedua murid yang paling pintar di satu angkatannya itu.

"Baiklah. Well. Aku simpulkan sekarang… ini adalah ide yang sangat brilliant! Terimakasih atas idemu Mr. Malfoy." Kata kepala sekolah, mereka semua—kecuali Hermione—bertepuk tangan. Draco Malfoy masih menyeringai puas. "Well. Sekarang aku putuskan.. aku menyetujui rencana kalian ini. Pasti ini akan menjadi hal yang baru dan mengasyikkan selama setahun ke depan. Well, jadi baiklah.. seleksi asrama baru tahun ketujuh dengan tujuan untuk memper-erat tali persatuan antar asrama Hogwarts dan juga untuk memfreshkan diri sebelum NEWT dengan kawan baru akan dimulai nanti saat makan malam di aula besar. Kalian akan diseleksi lagi seperti halnya tahun pertama kalian dulu. Dan—tolong sebarkan berita ini kepada anak kelas tujuh lainnya. Dengan ini—rapat selesai."

* * *

"Merlin... bagaimana si ular itu bisa memiliki ide yang sangat brilliant ya?." Komentar Ron saat membaca sebuah brosur di tangannya. Mendengar hal itu, Hermione yang memegang gelas berisi jus labu ingin menumpahkannya tepat di depan wajah Ron. "Dan Merlin! Sejak kapan kau memuji ferret itu Ron!." Wajah Hermione memerah menahan emosi. Sementara Ron masih menggigit ayam goreng nya tanpa merasa bersalah. Harry dan Ginny mengangkat bahunya.

"Merlin Hermione, kau ini kenapa? Bukannya bagus kan mencari pengalaman dengan bertukar asrama? Ah. Kalau begitu aku bisa meminta pada topi seleksi ke asrama Ravenclaw. Disana banyak gadis cantik, Merlin." Ron tersenyum lebar kepada Harry. Kali ini Harry menganggukkan kepalanya, sontak Ginny menahan emosi nya. Harry yang merasa kekasihnya itu kesal, dia hanya bisa _nyengir._

Ting… Ting…. Ting…

Dentingan terdengar di seluruh pelosok aula besar. Tentu saja sekarang saat nya makan malam. Para murid dari kelas satu hingga tujuh mengadahkan pandangannya ke arah podium.

"Dimohon untuk semua murid tahun ke tujuh, silahkan maju ke depan untuk pemilihan seleksi asrama dalam rangka pemersatuan asrama dan refreshing sebelum NEWT berlangsung." Perkataan kepala sekolah itu membuat semua yang berada di aula besar bertepuk tangan antusias.

Murid tahun ke tujuh maju ke depan atas perintah kepala sekolah itu. Meski sepenuhnya malas, Hermione tetap menjaga sikap ketua murid nya. "Ya, atas keputusanku agar semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa memihak, kedudukan ketua murid tahun ini akan di gantikan oleh murid tahun ke enam." Kepala sekolah itu kembali berkata.

Haaah? Hermione shock bukan kepalang. Hati kecilnya terus menggerutu karena menurutnya ini tahun yang lebih buruk dari tahun Voldemort sebelumnya.

Aula besar menjadi hening seketika. Tak ada yang berkata. Hermione juga yakin kalau semua yang ada disini sama shock nya akan dirinya. Meski Hermione mengakui kalau tujuan kepala sekolah itu sungguh baik sebenarnya untuk tahun ke tujuh, tapi kan….. ah ya sudahlah, toh Hermione juga tak ada hak untuk mempermasalahkannya.

Murid tahun ke tujuh sudah berada di hadapan para guru dan staf Hogwarts di depan. Keadaan sekarang sudah kian meramai. Sepertinya semua sudah tak sabar. Dihadapan mereka sudah ada sebuah bangku dengan sebuah topi. Mereka semua kini membelakangi murid lainnya. Hermione bergidik melihat topi itu, tapi toh akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk mencoba rileks. Karena Harry bilang topi itu akan selalu mengikuti pilihan kita. Jadi, Hermione memantapkan dirinya untuk berkata dia masih ingin di Gryffindor saat di seleksi nanti.

"Ronald Weasley."

Rubeus Hagrid lah yang dipilih menjadi pembaca nama-nama itu ternyata.

Ron duduk disebuah bangku di hadapan mereka, lalu dikepalanya di letakkan topi seleksi itu oleh Hagrid.

"Gryffindor!." Topi itu berkata.

Semua bersorak akan itu. Ron masih tetap di Gryffindor. Harry dan Hermione bertepuk tangan. "Tunggu aku di Gryffindor Ron." Kata Hermione. Ron mengangguk. Dan seleksi pun kembali berlangsung.

"Seamus Finnigan."

"Ehm-ah-ya-Gryffindor!."

Tepuk tangan kembali dilakukan. Aula besar menjadi sangat ramai akibatnya.

"Parvati Patil." - "Sarah Fewcett." - "Dean Thomas."

"Ravenclaw!."

"Hannah Aboot." – "Neville Longbottom."

"Aku akan menempatkan di- Hufflepuff."

"Draco Malfoy." – "Theodore Nott." – "Blaise Zabini."

"Ehm baiklah… Slytherin!."

Kali ini Hermione memutar bola matanya. 'Ah bagus lah kalau tiga ular itu masih di Slytherin.' Gumamnya. Tapi sejujurnya, bukan inilah hal yang membuatnya merasa senang, tapi…

"Pansy Parkinson…."

"Yakkk… Gryffindoooor!."

"Apaaah?!."

Pfffftttt… Hermione menahan tawa nya hingga wajahnya memerah, begitu juga Harry, sesungguhnya dia sangat senang si Parkinson itu jadi bahan tertawaan murid di seluruh aula. Dia kan sangat anti-Gryffindor-_- Karena tak ada hak untuk berdebat, Pansy jalan ogah-ogah an ke meja Gryffindor, yang ternyata sikapnya itu disusul tatapan tajam oleh semua murid Gryffindor. Ahahaha Hermione tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley.."

"Slytherin….."

Kali ini Hermione melongo total. Seorang muggle-born di asrama Slytherin? Hermione melihat Justin berjalan kaku menuju asrama ular itu.

"Hei. Dia itu kan mud-." Perkataan Blaise Zabini itu terhenti karena ada seseorang yang mencegahnya. "Woaa santailah Blaise. Kurasa ini akan sangat seru bukan, ada seoarang muggle-born di asrama kita…" kata sang Cassanova itu, kemudian dia mengedipkan matanya. Seolah tahu apa yang Draco Malfoy itu pikirkan, Blaise Zabini dan juga Theodore Nott tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hermione dan Harry menatap mereka tajam dari kejauhan, karena mereka bisa melihat kesedihan yang tampak dari wajah Justin pastinya. 'Ini sudah keterlaluan. Apa yang akan direncanakan ular berkepala tiga itu pada Justin nanti.' Batin Hermione kian menerka.

Dan hingga kini akhirnya Hermione sangat tak menyadari kalau sekarang hanya tinggalah dirinya dan Harry yang masih di depan. Semua telah diseleksi dan tengah menikmati asrama barunya. Meski ada beberapa murid yang menurut topi seleksi cocok untuk tidak dipindah.

"Ehm. Sebelumnya…. Saya ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian berdua Mr. Harry Potter dan Miss. Hermione Granger, karena saya selaku kepala sekolah hanya ingin kalian merasakan refreshing sepenuhnya dalam pertukaran asrama ini. Jadi.. silahkan lepaskan lencana ketua murid kalian, karena kami akan memilih murid ke enam sebagai pengganti kalian." Kata kepala sekolah itu yang kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tepuk tangan riuh dihasilkan. Seolah mereka semua yang ada disini memang menghargainya. Hermione dan Harry berpandangan kemudian berjalan ke arah kepala sekolah itu dan memberikan lencana nya. Setelah itu, prof. Minerva kembali duduk di bangkunya, sementara Hermione dan Harry kembali ke tempat mereka tadi beranjak.

"Ehm. Sekarang baiklah.. Harry Potter."

Keadaan aula masih ramai. Karena kini acara menyeleksi belum selesai. Harry yang dipanggil oleh Hagrid segera duduk di bangku itu. Sebelumnya dia melempar senyum dahulu untuk Hermione dan juga Hagrid, of course.

"Ehm ah ya.. Harry Potter…. Kali ini akan ku tempatkan kau di…..

"-….Hufflepuff!."

Terdengar suara teriakan kesenangan dari meja Hufflepuff karena the-choosen-one kini berada di asrama nya. Sebelum melaju kesana, Harry memberi Hermione tatapan _aku-tunggu-kau-di-Hufflepuff._

"And, finally… Hermione Granger."

Hermione menghela napas untuk mencapai sebuah bangku itu. Hagrid memasangkan topi seleksi itu sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"_Ku mohon Gryffindor… atau tidak Hufflepuff."_ Hermione berkata sangat pelan.

"Sebaiknya masuk di…."

"_Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff."_ Sekarang Hermione layaknya Harry Potter pada tahun pertama. Mulut nya melanturkan kata-kata tak jelas, dia juga memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk se-rileks mungkin. Seperti tahun pertamanya, seleksi asrama sedikit membuatnya kurang tenang.

"Akan ku masukkan kau di..-…..Slytherinnnn...!."

Hening.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Suram.

Keadaan sekarang amat sangat mencekam.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya saking tak percaya nya. Satu pun di aula besar ini tak ada yang berkata. Hermione melihat Ron dan Ginny melongo bukan main. Bahkan Harry juga sampai melihat ke atas langit-langit aula, berharap kalau dia sedang bermimpi. Tapi sesungguhnya yang berharap ini mimpi adalah Hermione kan?

Aula besar masih sunyi. Hermione Granger seoarang muggle-born yang sangat genius juga sangat cantik itu, salah satu dari trio Gryffindor, sahabat seorang Harry Potter-The Choosen one-, seorang yang menantang Voldemort dan melawannya dalam pencarian hocrux dalam perang sekarang berada di asrama ular? Tentu saja semua menganga lebar.

Semua sangat tak habis pikir dengan keputusan topi seleksi itu yang mengatakan keputusannya dengan lantang dan tenang. Bagaimana mungkin kan?

_'Sepertinya topi seleksi menginginkan persatuan antar asrama.' _batin kepala sekolah Hogwarts, professor Minerva.

Hermione berdiri kikuk lalu berpandangan ke arah tiga sahabatnya. Harry yang memandangnya paling tajam. _"Tolong Harry, katakan kalau aku ini sedang bermimpi." Kata Hermione melalui tatapan matanya, tanpa suara. Sahabatnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menatapnya seolah berkata, "Sayangnya ini nyata Hermione."_

Gadis berambut coklat-yang-sekarang-agak-lurus, itu merasa dirinya lumpuh seketika ketika berhadapan dengan meja Slytherin di hadapannya. Dia diam tak bergeming di depan murid Slytherin yang memandangnya seakan dia itu mangsa mereka. Beberapa murid anak laki Slytherin mengedipkan mata dan juga berpandangan nakal ke arah nya.

Rambut coklat nya yang tak lagi kusut seperti dahulu layaknya semak belukar, kulit nya yang putih, wajahnya yang sangat cantik, pastilah itu semua yang mengundang tatapan tak mengenakkan dari para lelaki ular di depannya itu. Hermione bergidik. Dia merasakan tubuhnya merinding.

"Kenapa kau berdiri terus eh Granger? Sini duduklah disampingku." Mendengar perkataan sang Cassanova yang kini tengah menyeringai itu, semua yang berada di aula besar kembali melongo lebar. Hermione menelan ludah dengan berat. Sejenak dia melihat Harry, Ron, dan Ginny sahabatnya, lalu melihat Justin yang kini telah di apit oleh dua orang Slytherin yang salah satunya adalah Blaise Zabini.

Hermione menatap Draco Malfoy dengan ragu. Melihat wajahnya kini terukir seringai-an yang menunjukkan khas Malfoy nya membuat dia kembali menahan emosinya. Tanpa babibu lagi kali ini dia menyeret kaki nya sendiri untuk melangkah.

Sekarang, karena tidak ada pilihan,

Dia tengah duduk di samping Draco Malfoy, di asrama Slytherin.

Sekarang dia akan menjalankan tahun baru dengan para ular licik.

Sekarang dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan lagi.

Sekarang dia merasakan kalau… ini sudah terlewat gila.

* * *

**To be countinued**

.

Hai hai... baru kemarin fict Mawar Merah the end, sekarang tika balik lagiiiii~*PLAKK

Kali ini tika post fict wizarding world. Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh/gaje ya-_- tapi menurut kalian gimana?

Ah btw ada yang tahu bagaimana nanti Hermione di Slytherin? hehe silahkan deh kalian menebak-nebak lewat review. Ada yang mau kasih usul atau saran untuk chapter selanjutnya agar menarik boleh banget kokkk, yukk review ajaaa:)

.

_Dan untuk immortal girl yang me-request HPHG, fict nya lagi di proses yaa ehehe._

_._

After read, don't forget to review. Review kalian sangat berharga loh untuk para author, termasuk tika ehehe

Salam.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Dramione

Setting : Tahun ke tujuh Harry Potter setelah perang melawan Voldemort

**Rated : T semi M**

Warning : Cerita aneh, gaje, typos dll

* * *

Hermione menatap Draco Malfoy dengan ragu. Melihat wajahnya kini terukir seringai-an yang menunjukkan khas Malfoy nya membuat dia kembali menahan emosinya. Tanpa babibu lagi kali ini dia menyeret kaki nya sendiri untuk melangkah.

Sekarang, karena tidak ada pilihan,

Dia tengah duduk di samping Draco Malfoy, di meja Slytherin.

Sekarang dia akan menjalankan tahun baru dengan para ular licik.

Sekarang dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan lagi.

Sekarang dia merasakan kalau… ini sudah terlewat gila.

* * *

.

Chapter 2 : Princess of Slytherin

_Happy Reading:)_

.

Hermione merasa sangat asing. Kini dia melihat semua murid bertatapan aneh ke arah nya di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Karena itulah, dia memutuskan untuk melangkah menaiki tangga -pergi dari sana- dan langsung melesat ke kamar nya segera.

Sudah lima menit dia menatap seragam baru nya yang ada di atas kasur nya itu. Baju seragam dengan dasi berwarna hijau khas Slytherin nya. Sedaritadi dia memikirkan tahun ke tujuh nya yang akan dilanda bencana.

"Kau jangan menganggap kami seperti yang dibilang orang dulu Granger. Karena kami sebenarnya tidaklah begitu."

Perkataan yang lembut itu membuat Hermione tersadar akan lamunannya. Kini dia mendongak ke arah suara itu. Gadis cantik yang kini ada di hadapannya duduk di tepi ranjang nya.

"Oh sorry." Katanya lalu kembali berdiri. "Tak apa Greengrass, duduklah. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan." Hermione tersenyum simpul. Sebenarnya dia shock sekarang karena ada seorang Slytherin yang mengajak nya berbicara. Terlebih dia itu kan…

"Panggil saja aku Daphne, Hermione. Oh, bolehkah aku panggil Hermione?." Katanya lalu dia tersenyum. Hermione tak bisa menahan ekspresi konyol nya. "Tidak usah memandangku seperti itu. Sudah ku bilang kan.. Semua perkataan mengenai murid asrama Slytherin yang licik itu tidak sepenuhnya benar Hermione..." Katanya sangat lembut. Hermione yang merasa bersalah kemudian tersenyum kikuk. "Eh iya maaf Daphne. Aku tak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja aku-."

"Aku tahu kau sangat kaget." Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Sungguh konyol bukan hal mengenai status darah itu? Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak memperdulikan itu sedari dulu. Bagiku semua sama saja, kita sama-sama penyihir bukan?." Katanya yang membuat Hermione kembali shock. "Eh, Daphne.. A-ku sangat kagum kau berkata seperti itu. Kau kan…."

"Sungguh Hermione, berapa umur kita sekarang? Lagipula Voldemort juga sudah tidak ada kan? Untuk apa kita masih mengungkitnya."

Hermione tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan salah satu punggawa Slytherin itu. "Ah ya, besok kelas ramuan di pagi hari kan? Sekarang tidurlah dengan tenang. Karena kau bisa pergi bersamaku besok kesana." Katanya lalu dia beranjak berdiri menuju sebuah ranjang yang berada disebelahnya.

Hermione tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum manisnya.

* * *

.

Hermione sedaritadi tak juga beranjak dari cermin besar yang menampilkan replika dirinya. Setelan seragam Slytherin melekat di tubuhnya. Dengan dasi hijau, Hermione merasa kalau dia seperti para ular.

"Oh Merlin Hermione, kau terlihat… Merlin Merlin Merlin!."

Hermione menyipitkan matanya ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu. "Eh, kau kenapa Daphne?."

"Hermione! Aku sangat tak menyangka kalau kau begitu terlihat liar saat memakai seragam Slytherin." Kata Daphne yang sukses membuat Hermione melotot. Dia kembali menatap tubuhnya di cermin. Dan ah ya benar sekali kata Daphne. Hermione merasa dia lebih hot dengan seragam Slytherin.

"Sudahlah.. jangan terpaku disana terus, ayoooo kelas ramuan menanti.. dan kita belum sarapan.." Tanpa babibu Daphne langsung menarik tangan Hermione. "Eh, tapi. Daphne tunggu tunggu."

Hermione terus menggerutu karena Daphne menarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba, yang hingga kini keduanya telah sampai di ruang rekreasi.

"Kau tidak mengambil pelajaran ramuan Draco? Aku tak percaya." Kata Theo dengan sungutan.

Hermione melihat Draco Malfoy dan Blaise Zabini tertawa. Huh. Hermione menghela napas nya saat berjalan melewati mereka, namun… sesungguhnya dia sangat tak menyangka dirinya sukses menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh anak Slytherin sekarang.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, dan Theodore Nott memperhatikan Hermione dari atas hingga bawah berulang kali. Bahkan bukan hanya mereka, tapi murid lelaki yang lain pun melakukan yang sama. Hermione melotot saat melihat Draco Malfoy menelan ludahnya dan memandangnya nakal.

"Pagi Granger."

Hermione mendengus. "Woaa Granger.. aku tak menyangka kalau kau sangat- err seksi." Blaise kian berkomentar. "Kau terlihat entah seratus kali lebih liar dengan pakaian Slytherin." Timpal Theo sambil mengedipkan matanya. Dan Blaise juga mengikutinya. Hermione membelalakkan matanya.

Alih-alih sudah tersadar akan keadaan yang ada, gadis itu sempat berpandangan tajam kepada mereka semua yang mengerling nakal padanya, sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah pergi keluar asrama sambil menarik tangan Daphne Greengrass secara agak paksa.

Tanpa dia sadari, Draco Malfoy saat ini tengah menyunggingkan seringai-an khas nya sambil memandang punggung gadis itu yang kian menjauh, lalu dia bergumam "Menarik."

* * *

_Great Hall._

Hermione rasa sekarang dia harus kesana. Mengingat perutnya sudah berceloteh ingin merasakan makanan. Dia bersama Daphne Greengrass memasuki aula besar.

BRAKK. Pintu aula terbuka lebar.

Hening. Mereka semua mengarahkan pandangan ke arah pintu depan aula. Semua menghentikan aktivitas makan mereka. 'Oh Merlin. Apalagi ini?.' Batin Hermione merasakan hal buruk.

Hingga akhirnya Hermione berjalan kikuk karena para lelaki menatapnya seolah dia ini adalah wanita liar saja.

Hermione melihat Harry, Ron, dan Ginny bergabung di suatu meja. Setelah memberikan tatapan kau-kesana-saja-aku-ingin-duduk-disini (meja Gryffindor) kepada Daphne yang mengangguk, kini Hermione mengarahkan langkahnya ke arah tiga sahabatnya itu.

"Hermione Merlin!."

Sama seperti yang lainnya, ketiga sahabatnya itu sama-sama memandangnya dari atas hingga bawah. "Sungguh, aku tak tahu kalau kau liar Hermione!." Komentar Ron yang belum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hermione.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Ron." Hermione memukul lengan Ron lalu dia mengambil tempat disampingnya, dihadapan Harry-Ginny.

"Ta-tapi Hermione.. Ah bisakah nanti kau meminjami seragam Slytherinmu padaku? Aku juga ingin mencoba menjadi seorang princess Slytherin." Kata Ginny yang langsung disambar pandangan tak mengenakkan dari Harry. Sementara kedua gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi… apa saja yang sudah aku lewatkan tadi?." Tanya Hermione sambil memegang jus labunya.

"Woaaa… kau pasti sangat tak percaya kalau aku bilang." Kata Ron sambil mengambil arah pandangan ke pintu aula besar yang kini membuka dan beberapa orang masuk ke dalamnya.

"Katakan saja Ron, aku pasti percaya." Kata Hermione yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu aula ke Ron karena melihat segerombolan murid lelaki Slytherin memasuki aula dengan seringai-an ke arahnya.

"Ginny terpilih menjadi ketua murid putri bersama dengan Kevin Whitby si Hufflepuff yang menjabat sebagai partnernya." Kata Ron. Hermione tidak jadi meneguk jus labunya. Sungguh itu jabatan yang sangat dia impikan sedari dulu, dan saat dia tengah mendapatkannya, semua itu kandas begitu saja.

Tapi… kalau masalah berikutnya sahabatnya yang terpilih, Hermione tak perlu merasa sedih kalau begitu. Mengingat, selama sahabatnya itu senang dia pasti juga akan senang.

Hermione menoleh ke arah Ginny yang tersenyum tipis. "Waw. Sungguh aku tak menyangkanya Gin! Tapi.. ah ya selamat untukmu." Kata Hermione tersenyum. "Ya well Hermione, maaf aku menyerobot hak mu." Katanya disertai gelengan kepala. Hermione menghela napasnya dulu sebelum menjawab. "Ah, apa katamu Gin? Aku tidak ada hak untuk itu. Itu wewenang kepala sekolah kan? Tapi sungguh Gin, aku sangat bersyukur kalau kau yang terpilih menjabat." Kata gadis itu yang membuat Ginny menghela napas lega. Sebenarnya Ginny menyangka kalau Hermione akan marah padanya sebelumnya.

Sesaat hanya suara-suara sendok dan garpu yang terdengar dari aula, sebelum Harry berkata "Jadi… bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Daphne Greengrass?..Ya, kalian tadi memasuki aula bersama dengan tenang." Katanya. Hermione menghela napas lagi lalu menceritakan semua percakapan malam antara Daphne dan dirinya kemarin. Beberapa kali Hermione menoleh ke meja Slytherin. Disana Daphne sedang duduk bersama dengan Draco, Theo, Blaise dan Slytherin lainnya.

Sungguh, Hermione kira mereka bertiga tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya mengenai percakapannya dengan Daphne, karena… ekspresi mereka sungguh aneh tak mengenakkan. Tapi akhirnya mereka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan Harry, bagaimana murid Hufflepuff?." Tanya Hermione kemudian.

Hermione menoleh ke meja Hufflepuff, disana terlihat Neville sedang asik mengobrol dengan Hannah dan Justin. Eh Justin? Ah iya Hermione sampai lupa kalau Justin bernasip sama dengannya, muggle-born yang sekarang se-asrama dengan ular licik.

"Ya, walau masih semalam aku menjadi murid Hufflepuff, tapi sejujurnya aku agak risih bila dipandangi terus oleh gadis-gadis saat aku melakukan aktivitas apapun." Kata Harry lalu dia menggeleng. Terlihat juga gelengan dari Ginny.

"Sepertinya satu tahun ke depan tak ada yang dapat menebaknya ya." Kata Hermione memecah keheningan. Mereka mengangguk pasrah. "Dan ah ya Ron, bagaimana kabar Parkinson di Gryffindor?." Tanya Harry yang sukses membuat Hermione tertarik, tapi Ron malah memandangnya masam.

"Bersyukurlah aku ini bukan anak perempuan. Karena Lavender bilang, semalam dia sama sekali tidak tidur karena merasa tak betah. Sangat mengganggu anak perempuan yang lainnya. Dia bahkan juga suka berteriak sesukanya di ruang rekreasi. Sungguh, yang terburuk yang pernah ada." Kata Ron sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mendengar penjelasan Ron itu, tentu saja membuat yang lain tertawa. Tentu Hermione tak bisa membayangkannya.

Setelah melepas tawa, empat sahabat itu kembali menekuni sarapannya yang kini hampir habis.

"Dan, ah ya Hermione aku hampir lupa, bisakah nanti kau beritahu prefect asrama Slytherin untuk rapat membentuk jadwal berpatroli, jam 5 sore nanti?." Pinta Ginny saat sarapannya benar-benar sudah habis tak tersisa. Hermione berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pasrah kepada sahabatnya. Dan-…. ah Merlin! Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, kini gadis itu sukses membelalakkan matanya karena dia baru menyadari satu hal. Prefect Slytherin itu kan…. Draco Malfoy dan Blaise Zabini!

* * *

.

Pre-Test Rune Kuno besok!.

Tentu saja Hermione tak boleh membuang waktu. Siang ini juga setelah makan siang, dia akan langsung mencari referensi mengenai pre-test nya itu di perpustakaan dan belajar sepuasnya. Karena pasti perpustakaan itu sepi di hari siang begini. Kalau dipikir, siapa yang mau ke perpustakaan di hari siang? Lebih baik menyantap makanan di aula besar.

Hermione berjalan menyusuri koridor Hogwarts sambil membaca buku Rune Kuno setebal 7 cm. Tak diliriknya jalanan sama sekali. Karena Hermione tahu, tidak akan ada orang di koridor ini selain dirinya tentu saja.

"Hei princess…."

Suara-suara itu membuat Hermione mendongak dari buku tebal nya lalu menatap pandangan di depannya. _Princess? _Rahangnya mengeras seketika saat melihat mereka berkumpul menjadi satu menghalangi jalan. Ya, murid kelas enam dan tujuh Slytherin berkumpul di koridor. Ini aneh. Bagaimana bisa mereka berkumpul dikoridor ini? Yang Hermione ingat sejak dulu, koridor ini selalu kosong saat jam makan siang.

Hermione menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling dan melihat mereka membalas pandangannya dengan seringai-an. Eh tapi tunggu. Apa yang dibawa mereka itu? Satu botol fire-whiskey masing-masing di genggam oleh mereka.?

Kini Hermione tahu apa alasan mereka berada disini.

"Potong 50 poin dari Slythe…"

"Kau ingin memotong poin asrama mu sendiri eh Granger?."

Draco Malfoy menyeringai melihat gadis itu diam seketika. Rahang Hermione kembali mengeras. Wajahnya menahan amarah emosi yang bisa saja keluar saat ini juga. Dia mendengar suara gelak tawa dari para lelaki itu. Gadis itu sama sekali tak berkutik.

KYAAA…. Hingga salah satu lelaki mendekati dirinya lalu mendekapnya erat. Buku setebal 7 cm itu jatuh di lantai, yang menghasilkan suara memekakkan saking tebalnya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan! Enyahlah!" Hermione berusaha sebisa mungkin melepaskan pelukan lelaki _-yang Hermione tahu-_ tahun ke enam itu. Gadis itu terus meronta, tapi tak berhasil. Mengambil tongkat yang ada disaku nya saja dia tak mampu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku merasa sangat ingin bisa sedekat ini denganmu princess... Aku selalu memimpikannya tiap malam, dan suka wangi rambutmu... Strawberry." Kata lelaki itu berbisik. Hermione bersumpah akan merapalkan mantra kepada lelaki itu sekarang.

"Woaaaah. Hei menyikirlah darinya!." Kata seseorang. Dia itu Theodore Nott. Lelaki yang memang tampan menurut Hermione. Tentu saja semua sependapat dengannya. Perlahan lelaki murid ke enam itu memperkendur pelukannya, lalu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Hermione dengan sergap mengambil tongkat dari balik jas Slytherinnya. Melihat aksi princessnya itu, kini para lelaki Slytherin semakin tertawa keras. Tak terkecuali ular berkepala tiga yang kini ada tepat di hadapannya.

"Potong 50 poin dari Slytherin karena menyelundupkan botol fire-"

"Apalagi itu Granger? Kau kini bertindak bodoh. Memotong poin asrama mu sen-."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat Malfoy!." Hermione berkata dengan setengah berteriak. Suaranya membuat gemaan yang terjadi di koridor.

"Hei santai dulu Granger. Kami ini hanya memegangnya saja bukan, kau bisa lihat kami tidak meminumnya. Lihat masih utuh dan masih di segel." Ucap lelaki berkulit hitam manis itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk itu?!." Kini Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya ke depan, karena salah satu ular berkepala tiga yang berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kami hanya berusaha menyelamatkannya dari kantor Mr. Filch." Kata sang Casaanova itu, lalu mereka tertawa lagi. Hermione menatapnya tajam.

"Aku suka kau memakai seragam Slytherin Granger..."

Hermione melotot saat menyadari kini Draco Malfoy berbicara dengannya sangat dekat. Perkataannya lembut dan setengah berbisik. Dia membelai lembut rambut Hermione. Hermione masih diam tak berkata. Rupanya dia sangat tak ditakuti oleh para lelaki ini. Dan ya benar saja, mengingat dia hanya sendiri, dan mereka banyak.

Hermione baru saja akan mendorong tubuh lelaki berambut pirang itu. Tapi kini dia sudah mengunci kedua tangan Hermione menggunakan tangannya yang kekar. Segala pergerakan Hermione tak berhasil. Hermione menatap wajah lelaki itu. Dia err tampan. Walau wajahnya datar, tapi itu membuat daya tarik tersendiri. Mata nya yang kelabu, dan aroma mint yang memabukkan membuat Hermione tak berkutik sekarang. Hah bagaimana bisa?

"Jadi waw.. Ah hitam ya?."

Hermione masih menatap lelaki itu. Sekarang pandangan lelaki pirang itu mengarah ke arah dada nya. Eh tunggu. Hah dada?

Hermione sebisa mungkin tak mengeluarkan semburat merah karena saat dia mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke arah pandangan lelaki itu, dia melihat kancing seragam atas Slytherin nya terbuka. Hingga terlihat pakaian dalam nya yang berwatna hitam itu. Dan sial. Lelaki itu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sana. "Dasar mesum!." Teriak Hermione yang susul tawaan dari mereka semua. Hermione yang melihat Draco sedikit lemah akibat sedang tertawa akhirnya mencoba melepaskan dekapannya dan mendorongnya sedikit. Dia lalu mengancingkan seragamnya yang terbuka satu kancing di atas.

Alih-alih saat Hermione senang mereka sudah meredakan tawanya, justru keadaan semakin parah. Si ular Draco Malfoy itu kembali mendekatkan dirinya lagi. Hermione mundur selangkah, dua langkah, hingga Draco yang tidak sabar akhirnya menariknya paksa ke dekapannya lagi.

"Kau terlihat lebih seksi dan menarik…" Sambungnya dengan sangat lembut di telinga Hermione. Draco menjilat bagian atas telinga Hermione, yang membuat si-empu nya membelalakkan matanya. Seolah ada sengatan listrik, Hermione merasa lumpuh sekarang. Dia tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

'_Siapa dia Hermione? Merlin. Dia itu Malfoy! Kenapa kau diam tak bergeming saat dia menyentuhmu…?'_ batin Hermione meneriak-neriakkan kata-kata itu.

Hermione memejamkan matanya alih-alih menunggu lelaki itu lemah, tapi dia tahu pengharapannya kini konyol luar biasa. Lelaki itu semakin mendekapnya kencang. Keadaan koridor sekarang sangat sepi, karena mereka yang ada disini tak mampu berkata dan hanya bisa menyaksikan tingkah boss nya itu. Hingga akhirnya selama beberapa menit kemudian, lelaki itu berbisik lembut-lagi-. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya disini Granger. Jadi tenang saja, tidak usah tegang begitu..."

Hermione tersentak akan perkataannya itu. Sejujurnya dia tidak begitu paham, tapi sekarang dia bersyukur karena Draco Malfoy kini perlahan melepaskan dekapannya. Hermione yang merasa telah bebas, kini mengatur napas nya yang memburu. Dia mengambil buku tebal nya yang tadi terjatuh di lantai. Gadis itu memandang wajah Draco Malfoy yang terus menyeringai. Wajah Hermione memerah, dada Hermione naik turun karena emosinya sudah benar-benar memuncak. Draco yang sungguh senang karena musuh nya itu sekarang tengah sangat emosi, sesekali lelaki berambut pirang itu melemparkan senyum nakal.

"Jam 5 sore nanti Malfoy!." Kata Hermione sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah lelaki itu yang kini tengah menyipitkan matanya.

"Eh, jadi kau ingin mengajakku kencan Granger?."

"Ah Merlin. Kau ini!." Hermione kembali menahan amarahnya.

"Ada rapat prefect nanti jam 5 ferret! Datang dan jangan terlambat! Dan kau juga Zabini!." Teriaknya yang kemudian tubuh itu menjauh dari kumpulan murid lelaki Slytherin itu.

Draco hingga sekarang tak bisa mengehentikan seringai-an nya. Sementara Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott melakukan hal yang sama sebelum mereka sama-sama bergumam, "Gadis aneh.".

* * *

...

"Baiklah besok jadwal patroli akan dilaksanakan oleh Hannah dan Neville. Kemudian besoknya Anthony dan Sarah. Lalu Susan dan Harry, kemudian aku dan Kevin. Lalu Blaise dan Sarah. Draco dan Harry. Lalu Hermione dan Draco, Susan dan-."

Pernyataan ketua murid putri itu terpotong akibat ocehan dari sang Pangeran Slytherin -Dia yang selalu dipuja-puja para gadis- "Apa-apaan ini Weasley?! Aku berpatroli dua hari berturut-turut? Dan kau tahu kan, besok nya itu setelah aku berpatroli akan ada pertandingan Quidditch!." Ginny menghela napas nya. "Apa kau sengaja agar tim Slytherin ku kalah, begitu Miss Weasley?."

Kali ini Ginny menggeletukkan gigi nya menahan emosi. Semua yang berada disana diam seribu bahasa. "Malfoy, aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikiran curang untuk itu! Kau tahu bukan, kalau tadi kami semua telah mengacak nama-nama dari kami semua untuk-."

"Aku ingin diulang." Katanya datar.

"A-apa?." Kali ini beberapa murid ikut bergumam.

"Kau ini sangat seenaknya Malfoy! kau ini memiliki wewenang lebih rendah dari ketua murid!." Hermione menekankan setiap perkataannya.

"Dan kau sama sekali tak punya hak untuk melarangku berpendapat Granger! Kedudukanmu sama dengan aku!."

Hermione susah payah menyembunyikan ekspresi kekesalannya. Terlebih kejadian dikoridor–ulah Draco Lucius Malfoy yang kurang ajar–beberapa jam lalu kembali teringat dipikirannya. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

Setelah tak puas dengan hanya tatap menatap, kedua murid itupun akhirnya sama-sama membuka mulutnya. Semua yang ada disana meneguk ludah masing-masing.

"Kau itu memang sangat menyebalkan ferret!."

Draco menyentakkan kakinya.

"Kau yang tak tahu di untung rambut semak!."

"Hei! Rambutku sudah tak seperti dulu!."

"Oh jadi kau sekarang mengatur rambutmu agar terlihat menarik ya Granger?." Draco memajukan wajahnya untuk menggoda.

"Aku sama sekali tak berpikiran seperti itu musang!." Hermione sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang kini berada di dalam saku jas Slytherin nya.

"Yah, kurasa kau ingin menarik perhatian murid lelaki, berang-berang." Kini lelaki itu menyeringai.

"Kau seenaknya saja berbicara ferret idiot!."

"Sudah hentikan! Kalian ini membuat kekacauan di rapat!." Teriak sang ketua murid putra. Kali ini Draco dan Hermione seketika diam. Meski keduanya masih saling melawan dalam hal tatap-menatap.

Hening sesaat.

"Heran. Kenapa anak lelaki sangat mementingkan Quidditch." Sarah menggerutu pelan, tapi suaranya terdengar oleh semuanya karena keadaan sekarang sedang hening.

"Ya, aku juga heran. Pertandingan semacam itu sangat membosankan. Hanya menunggangi sapu, kemudian berebut bola." Susan Bones menggelengkan kepalanya.

Perkataan dari kedua gadis itu berhasil mendapat tatapan tajam dari Draco Malfoy dan juga Blaise Zabini. Sementara Harry, Ginny, Kevin, dan Anthony kini menyipitkan matanya setelah mendengar ocehan para gadis itu.

"Hei kalian yang tak mengerti Quidditch diam saja! Kalian sama sekali tak pernah mencoba nya kan? Mangkanya kalian bisa berkata seperti itu!." Kata Draco yang kini kembali geram. Sepertinya rapat kali ini kian memanas akibat ulah ular itu. Beberapa kali Hermione melihat ke arah kedua ketua murid kini sedang memijat pelipisnya.

"Ya, kami memang tak pernah merasakannya. Dan itu juga sungguh pertandingan yang amat membosankan. Kalau saja peraturan nya itu diubah, mungkin akan sedikit lebih menarik dan akan menjadi sangat seru." Komentar Hannah.

"Hah?." Semua yang berada diruang rapat itu mengeyirtkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu Hannah?."

"Ku mohon Ginny, Qudditch itu termasuk program prefect dan ketua murid kan? Jadi aku mengusulkan… aku tahu kami selalu banyak meminta. Tapi… tak disangkal memang banyak anak perempuan yang tak begitu antusias setiap dilaksanakannya pertandingan Quidditch."

Ya Ginny sesungguhnya juga tahu akan fakta itu.

Ginny yang berusaha agar rapat kali ini tidak kacau akhirnya berkata, "Teruskan." Perintahnya. Ya, gadis berambut merah itu sedikit menekan perkataan perintahnya karena dia melihat Draco Malfoy tadi hendak membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berkata. Draco yang merasa omongannya disela, lelaki itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras. Punggungnya dia dorong ke kursi dengan agak kasar lalu lelaki itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Begini, aku mengusulkan.. oh bahkan sebelumnya aku telah membayangkannya bersama murid perempuan Hufflepuff lainnya untuk mengubah permainan Quidditch. Jadi, menurut kami sangat mainstream kalau yang berdiri diatas sapu yang melayang adalah diri kalian sendiri. Tapi, kami pernah membayangkan kalau ada seseorang seperti kami membonceng sapu di belakang pemain itu." Jelas Hannah. Semua yang berada disana menatap prefect Hufflepuff itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hermione mendengus kasar karena rapat kali ini benar-benar tidak nyambung total. Ini kan rapat untuk jadwal patroli, bukan untuk rapat Quidditch!

HHHH Hermione menarik napasnya dulu sebelum dirinya akan mencela pembicaraan yang baginya kini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Tapi dia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya saat ada seseorang yang menyelaknya duluan. "Jadi… maksudmu, kita harus membonceng seseorang dalam satu sapu?." Tanya Blaise Zabini, dahinya mengeryit.

"Ya, dengan itu kan lebih asyik. Kita bisa bekerja sama berdua untuk mengambil bola, menangkap snitch, dan-ah pasti itu seru bukan? Tanggung jawab yang dilakukan juga kian menantang kan, karena pemain bukan hanya bertanggung jawab kepada permainan, tapi juga kepada seseorang yang membonceng dibelakang." Timpal Susan.

"Oh, kalau begitu ini menarik." Komentar Blaise Zabini, yang kini entah mengapa dia menjadi antusias akan pembicaraan rapat –yang kini sudah melenceng jauh–

Hermione kini menggeletukkan keras gigi putihnya.

Kevin dan Ginny sebagai ketua murid hanya bisa mendengar kata-kata itu. Bagaimanapun, prefect memiliki hak untuk mengusul program yang dijalaninya. Walau sebenarnya rapat kali ini bukan untuk membicarakan Quidditch, tapi mengingat pertandingan itu akan berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi jadi mereka berdua membiarkannya.

"Ya boleh juga idenya." Kata Harry dan Neville bebarengan.

Hermione memijat pelipisnya. Oh Merlin, apalagi ini? Hogwarts telah kacau sekarang.

"Ya, lebih menarik kalau yang dibonceng adalah lawan jenis dari teman se-asrama. Jadi… itu menarik kan?." Timpal Anthony Goldstein yang sukses mendapat anggukan antusias oleh para perempuan. Sementara Hermione menepuk jidatnya.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana Whitby, Weasley? Kau tahu kan? Aku rasa murid kelas satu hingga kelas enam sangat iri dengan murid kelas tujuh karena refreshing pertukaran asrama, ya siapa tahu saja kan seperti itu? Jadi dengan pertandingan Quidditch kali ini, bukan hanya tahun ke tujuh saja yang merasa terhibur, mengingat peserta pertandingan Quidditch adalah murid tahun ke-satu hingga tujuh. Well.. Kami hanya meminta ini dalam kali ini saja kok. Seterusnya, biarlah memakai aturan yang lama." Jelas Blaise Zabini kepada kedua ketua murid itu.

Kevin dan Ginny tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyetujuinya. Mengingat keduanya merupakan pemain Quidditch dari asramanya. Sementara Hermione hanya acuh tak peduli mengingat topik kali ini adalah Quidditch, permainan yang sama sekali tak dia kuasai.

Setelah perbincangan yang melenceng itu selesai, mereka kembali menyusun jadwal patroli. Yang entah mengapa Draco Malfoy sudah tak memperdebatkan lagi masalah jadwal patroli dirinya yang mendekati pertandingan Quidditch.

Hermione sekarang merasa dirinya sudah sangat muak akan semuanya. Rapat kali ini membuat mood nya menurun seketika. Terlebih rasa muak itu semakin kuat karena sedaritadi dia menangkap jelas Draco Malfoy itu tengah memperhatikannya terus. Hermione yang agak risih selalu membuang muka.

'Apa yang dipikirkan ferret itu sih?.' Batin Hermione saat melihat Draco Malfoy terus menyeringai ke arahnya.

'Ku rasa aku memiliki rencana bagus mengenai Quidditch.' Batin Draco terus berkata. Kemudian lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan hal yang akan direncanakannya dalam pikirannya.

* * *

**To be continued**

**.**

_**Cuplikan chapter 3**_

"A-apa yang terjadi princess?."

"A-ku juga tidak tahu."

...

"Suhu tubuhnya sangat rendah. Dia benar-benar menggigil hebat. Apa Mr. Malfoy salah makan?."

"A-aku salah memberinya ramuan, professor..."

...

"Kau mau kemana Granger? Ini semua salah kau! Aku jadi merasa hidup di kutub kalau begini! Dingin sekali!."

"HHHH Baiklah... Apa yang kau inginkan Malfoy?."

"Peluk aku."

* * *

.

YEEEEYY ini udah updated ya! Maaf kalo idenya lagi berantakan:(

Masalah Quidditch, hehe di fict ini Quidditch itu termasuk program murid yaa:) Dan masalah membonceng orang pas waktu pertandingan Quidditch itu murni tika ngebayanginnya sendiri hahaha

Terus masalah fict ini akan naik rated M/Lemon, aku gatau nih... Aku 15th, belum pernah buat yang begitu hehe jadi liat aja nanti yaa:)

Eh tapi btw di fict ini memang banyak lime nya kokk

.

Untuk ZeeMe: terimakasih sarannya ya hehe..:)

_**Jadi kalau ada yang mau ngeliat Hermione versi Slytherin-seperti saran ZeeMe-, cari aja di google ya atau enggak liat cover fict ini hehe sumpah disitu tika bener-bener ngerasa kalau Hermi keren banget jadi seorang Slytherin...*Plak**_

Untuk Immortal girl: terimakasih juga ya sarannya, di chapter ini gaada tanda"-_-" begitu lagi ya..:) Masalah HPHG, iya kok wizarding world...

Untuk Lillyan flo: tebakan kamu benar...!:) Ginny jadi head-girl di fict ini hehe

.

Big Thanks To:

Nisa Malfoy, AbraxasM, Immortal girl, rainism, riseptiani, riskaka, mydraco, selvinakusuma1, Dee, zulfanurrahmani, AnastasiaR, khofifah halizah, si kenyang, MsMalf, fprisil, Mrs AntariusMalfoy, aprilia d pratiwi5, hana37, Secretly D Ar, Mata48, ZeeMe, Lillyan flo, novyfajriati, Nha Chang, chika nate granger, Lavenderindigo, Rara ameliana, Nureh, yosikhan amalia, uchihakhamya, Farah Zhafirah, Guest, Rania Malfoy, Dramione Granger Malfoy, hashi99, catherine raycyrus, zen, CallistaLia

Dan yang sudah mem-Favorite/mem-Follow fict ini...

.

Well... After read, don't forget to review!:)

See you next chapter!

Salam...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Dramione

**Rated : T semi M**

Setting : Tahun ke tujuh Harry Potter setelah perang melawan Voldemort

Warning : Cerita aneh, gaje, typos dll

.

* * *

Hermione merasa dia sudah sangat muak akan semuanya. Terlebih rasa muak itu semakin kuat karena sedaritadi dia menangkap jelas Draco Malfoy itu tengah memperhatikannya terus. Hermione yang agak risih selalu membuang muka.

'Apa yang dipikirkan ferret itu sih?.' Batin Hermione saat melihat Draco Malfoy terus menyeringai ke arahnya.

'Ku rasa aku memiliki rencana bagus mengenai Quidditch.' Batin Draco terus berkata. Kemudian lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan hal yang akan direncanakannya dalam pikirannya.

* * *

.

Chapter 3 : Ramuan _Coldazolla_

_Happy Reading:)_

_._

_Hari keduanya di Slytherin._

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Alunan suara sepatu gadis itu menggema diseluruh koridor. Tangan mungilnya itu membawa satu roti sandwich dan pudding.

Ya sekarang memanglah saatnya sarapan pagi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu hingga dia hanya mengambil makanannya saja dari aula besar lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku harus mendapat nilai terbaik di kelas Rune Kuno! Terlebih tiga jam lagi akan ada _Pre-test_. Aku harus kembali ke asrama dan belajar."

Itulah perkataannya di sela langkahnya yang menggema. Sekarang kalian tahu kan apa alasannya?

…

Wajah gadis itu memang sedikit lesu. Ya, mungkin faktornya adalah kurang istirahat.

Bayangkan saja tadi malam gadis yang bernama Hermione Granger itu hanya tidur empat jam.

Ya, salahkan saja professor Slughorn yang menyuruh gadis itu untuk membantunya ber-eksperimen membuat beberapa ramuan kemarin petang sehabis rapat prefect yang menyebalkan. Hingga dia harus bergadang malam untuk belajar dan melupakan tidurnya.

* * *

.

.

_Ruang rekreasi Slytherin.._

"Draco… itu lihat. Princess datanggg…." Seru Blaise girang.

Sontak dua orang itu menoleh cepat kebelakang. Benar. Princess Slytherin yang sudah berseragam lengkap dengan dasi hijaunya –_walau dia belum memakai jas_– baru saja menginjakkan kakinya. Hermione yang merasa risih akan ketiga orang itu yang kini mengedipkan matanya, dia hanya bisa menatap mereka tajam, of course. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memborbardir sandwich yang kini dipegangnya tepat diwajah ketiga lelaki ular itu.

Ruang rekreasi sangatlah sepi. Hermione bertaruh kalau tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan juga ketiga orang dihadapannya itu yang kini tengah terduduk di sebuah sofa hijau. HHHH sekarang Hermione menyesal meninggalkan Daphne dan aula besar.

"Ah, aku lapar… ayo Blaise kita ke aula." Kata lelaki itu, Theo. Dengan anggukan Blaise berdiri, memukul lengan Draco Malfoy –yang entah Hermione juga tak tahu apa maksudnya– lalu lelaki berkulit hitam itu berjalan memimpin Theo.

"Ah pagi Princess.." sapa Theo dan Blaise saat berjalan mendekati Hermione, yang langsung disambar delikkan mata oleh gadis itu. Mereka terkekeh. Hermione hendak merapalkan mantranya saat itu juga. Tapi bersyukurlah karena gadis itu tidak memakai jas Slytherin nya, yang otomatis tongkatnya tertinggal didalamnya.

Kedua lelaki itu kini sudah keluar dari ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin.

"Kenapa berdiri terus eh Granger? Sini belajar bersamaku."

Kini Hermione membelalakkan matanya saat melihat buku-buku Rune Kuno nya itu ada ditangan seorang Draco Malfoy. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku yang berada di dekat jendela yang kini dibukanya. Rambut pirangnya itu berkibar akibat angin yang datang dari balik jendela.

"MALFOOY!." Teriak gadis itu menggema di ruang rekreasi. Beberapa hantu yang berada disana menjauh sambil menutup telinganya dengan tangan.

Dengan menyeret kakinya sendiri, Hermione membuat langkah besar-besar untuk mencapai lelaki itu. "Kembalikan buku ku ferret!." Kini dia kembali berteriak. Jermarinya berusaha mengambil buku itu, namun Draco berhasil menggagalkannya. Dia yang kini sedang duduk santai mengangkat buku itu ke atas.

Rambut Hermione berkibar. Dengan menggeletukkan giginya dan hentakan kaki, Draco sudah tahu kalau gadis itu sudah mencapai puncak emosinya. "Duduklah Princess.."

Sial. Gadis itu benar-benar sial. Draco melihat dada gadis itu naik turun, dia menyeringai akan hal itu. Hermione mengutuk dirinya karena dia tidak memakai jas Slytherinnya, mengingat tongkat gadis itu berada di dalam sakunya. Kini wajahnya merah padam karena emosi, tangannya mengepal. Dan tinjunya itu nyaris saja lepas dan akan mengenai wajah pucat lelaki itu, sebelum…

"Aaahhhh…."

Hermione sibuk membenarkan rok nya yang kini berkibar layaknya rambutnya. Angin yang berhembus dari balik jendela itu kini benar-benar kencang. Draco yang melihat pandangan berkelas tak berhenti menatapnya.

"Biarkan saja princess.. Kau terlihat manis dengan rok yang berkibar."

Hermione mendelik mendengar perkataannya itu. Tangannya masih sibuk membetulkan roknya. Draco menatapnya miring sebelum dia menyeringai dan memikirkan sesuatu. Secepat kilat dia menarik tangan gadis itu yang kini tengah jengah. Sukses! Hermione tertarik dan kini posisi tubuhnya berada di pangkuan Draco Malfoy.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Draco menyeringai puas. "Sialan kau Malfoy! Lepaskan!."

Hermione terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tapi kedua tangannya itu sudah dikunci rapat oleh tangan kekar lelaki itu. "Berhentilah memberontak Princess…"

Dengan mengacungkan tongkatnya, Draco berhasil menutup jendela itu. Suara memekakkan jendela yang tertutup kencang membuat Hermione tersentak. Sekarang rambut mereka tak lagi berkibar. Tak ada desis angin yang menerpa. Hening.

Hermione kembali membelalakkan matanya seketika saat dia baru menyadari kalau lelaki berambut pirang itu kini tengah mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Hermione merasakan perasaan yang mendesir saat sebuah bibir mendarat menciumi bagian lehernya.

"MALFOY!."

Draco tersentak akibat teriakan gadis itu yang tepat ditelinganya. Kini gantian Hermione yang menyeringai puas karena Hermione tadi sempat melihat wajah Draco yang kaget total. Lelaki itu berpandangan kesal ke arahnya.

Ya walau tangan kekarnya belum terlepas dari tangan mungil gadis itu.

Tapi kini Hermione berpandangan heran karena lelaki itu malah justru membalas seringaiannya kemudian. Hermione yang merasa janggal sampai beberapa detik lamanya, dia tak melepaskan tatapan matanya pada mata kelabu itu.

Hermione kini kembali tersentak saat pandangan lelaki itu berubah. Mata kelabunya tak lagi menatap manik hazelnya. Pandangan lelaki itu tertuju pada .. lagi-lagi-bagian-dada.

Lelaki itu tersenyum nakal.

"Malfoooy! Jangan kurang ajar!." Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Draco Malfoy yang memiringkan kepalanya tanpa mengganti pemandangannya.

Napas Hermione menderu. Kemeja Slytherin yang dipakainya memang lebih terasa kecil ukurannya dibandingkan dengan kemeja Gryffindor nya. Gadis itu menelan ludah berat.

"Apa yang ada di sakumu princess…?."

Lagi lagi Hermione tersentak. Pandangan lelaki itu memang masih sama. Tapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa penasaran. Walau seringaian yang tercipta tidak memudarkannya. Tangan kanan gadis itu terlepas karena memang Draco melepaskannya sejenak. Draco mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantung sakunya yang tepat berada di dada kiri gadis itu.

"Sebotol ramuan dengan pita biru. Ramuan apa ini Princess?." Tanyanya yang membuat Hermione menelan ludah.

"Aku akan menjawabnya kalau kau melepaskan aku dulu Malfoy!." teriaknya payau. Seolah tak takut, Draco membalasnya dengan seringaian. Tapi memang sebenarnya apa yang perlu ditakuti lelaki itu. Tidak ada.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau memberitahuku dulu princess..." Jawabnya berbisik. Kini Draco kembali menyeringai. Gadis itu menggeletukkan giginya keras. Apa dayanya dia melawan seoarang Slytherin yang licik seperti dia.

"Itu adalah sebotol ramuan penguat tenaga." Jelasnya pasrah. Draco menatap botol ramuan yang setinggi jari telunjuknya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya?."

HHHHH…. "Aku kemarin membantu professor Slughorn ber-eksperimen. Dan itulah hasil eksperimennya. Dia memberiku sebotol."

Hermione melihat Draco mengangguk-angguk sambil menatap dalam ramuan yang diberi pita biru itu. "Ah ini bagus untuk tambahan tenaga nanti malam…" gumamnya lalu dia menyeringai licik.

Hermione yang merasa Draco kini benar-benar jengah karena dirinya hanya menatap ramuan itu, akhirnya Hermione bisa melepas genggaman tanganya lalu berdiri dan mengembil semua buku-buku nya yang berada disekitar Draco.

Draco yang baru tersadar akhirnya hanya bisa menatap kaku gadis itu. "Uhm… Kau ini beruntung sekali bisa lepas Granger…"

"Terserah kau lah Malfoy! Kau ini benar-benar mengganggu pagiku dan waktu belajarku!."

Tampaknya Draco memang benar-benar tak peduli dengan perkataan Princess Slytherin itu. Fokusnya hanya pada sebuah botol ramuan yang sedaritadi di genggamnya. Hermione menggeleng dan merasa tak peduli dengan botol ramuan itu. Sesungguhnya dia berencana akan meminumnya nanti untuk tambahan tenaga nya ketika belajar. Tapi walau bagaimanapun… Hermione sekarang haruslah bersyukur ada ramuan itu yang bisa menghentikan segala perbuatan Draco tadi.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dia akan belajar Rune Kuno di kamarnya saja agar tak ada yang mengganggunya.

Sebelum menaiki tangga, Hermione sempat melihat Draco yang tengah menegak sebotol ramuan itu.

**Flashback**

"Miss Granger… campurkan serbuk _Asphondale_ dan beberapa pucuk tanaman _Azzonate _kedalamnya."

"Dan- ah ya… aduk 19 kali searah jarum jam Miss Granger."

Hermione menangguk dan segera melakukan perintah professornya itu.

"Ramuan apakah yang akan kita buat professor?."

"Ah kalau itu aku juga belum tahu Miss Granger. Tapi semoga eksperimen kali ini berhasil, karena aku sudah memutar teoriku semalaman kemarin." Katanya sambil memotong sebuah buntut ekor naga.

_Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, ramuan yang mereka buat akhirnya selesai._

"Akhirnya kita selesai Miss Granger…" katanya sambil mengambil sebuah kotak berisi dua tikus hidup. Hermione mendelik saat melihat hewan itu bergerak-gerak ditangan professor Slughorn.

"Nah sekarang, kita akan mencoba ramuan kita Miss Granger… semoga kita berhasil!."

Professor Slughorn mengambil sejenis sendok dan meminumkannya pada tikus itu. Ramuan yang dihasilkan mereka itu dua jenis berlabel A dan B. Dua tikus itu meminum masing-masing dari ramuan yang dihasilkan. Selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua menunggu hasilnya.

Professor Slughorn melepaskan kedua tikus itu di sebuah meja. Hermione mengamati setiap inchi tubuh tikus itu. Dan akhirnya…. Dia memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang, karena dia melihat salah satu tikus itu berlari dengan sangat kencang menjauhi mereka.

"Ah, sepertinya ramuan berlabel A sukses Miss Granger! Ramuan itu sepertinya ramuan penguat tenaga!." Professor Slughorn bertepuk tangan riang. Hermione pun tersenyum mendengar ramuan yang juga dibuatnya itu berhasil.

Namun kesenangan mereka sejenak hilang karena seketika mata mereka sama-sama membulat. Mereka melihat tikus yang satunya lagi –tikus yang meminum ramuan berlabel B– kini tengah meringkuk melengkungkan tubuhnya sendiri. Prof. Slughorn yang menyadari keganjalan itu akhirnya berjalan mendekati dan memeriksa tikus itu.

"Ramuan kita yang satunya gagal eh professor?."

"Tubuhnya sangat dingin Miss Granger.. Menurutku sepertinya ramuan yang kita buat berhasil. Tapi.. ramuan itu membuat suhu tubuh peminumnya menjadi sangat rendah. Akibatnya peminum akan menggigil luar biasa kalau memang keadaannya seperti tikus itu." Hermione menyipitkan matanya. "Ah tapi ini bagus. Aku bisa menjualnya mahal pada penyihir di daerah Afrika kalau begitu. Disana kan panas, kurasa akan membantu bila mereka meminum ramuan ini."

Hermione mengangguk kikuk.

Setelah prof. Slughorn memberi ramuan penghangat untuk tikus itu, akhirnya dia mulai menaruh ramuan-ramuan itu pada botol-botol kecil. Hermione bergidik saat melihat tikus itu masih terlihat tengah menggigil, meski tak se-parah tadi.

Prof. Sluhorn juga memberi pita berwarna merah untuk ramuan berlabel A dan pita biru untuk ramuan berlabel B agar keduanya tak tertukar. Hermione membantunya memindahkan ramuan-ramuan itu ke dalam botol-botol kecil.

"Ah… sudah selesai Miss Granger… Terimakasih banyak atas waktumu. Sekarang kau boleh mengambil beberapa botol ramuan itu. Botol dengan pita merah adalah ramuan penambah tenaga, kalau botol dengan pita biru itu adalah… ah aku akan menamakannya ramuan _Coldazolla._" Katanya tersenyum. Hermione mengambil masing-masing satu botol yang berpita merah dan biru itu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, untuk apa dirinya mengambil ramuan _Coldazolla_ yang aneh itu, lagipula cuaca di Hogwarts kan sudah dingin.. Jadi, gadis itu menaruh satu botol kecil ramuan ditempatnya dan pergi dari ruangan itu dengan membawa satu botol kecil ramuan satunya lagi.

**Flashback Off**

Hermione membuka halaman demi halaman. Saat ini dia sudah duduk santai di kasurnya dan siap untuk belajar.

"…_.Botol dengan pita merah adalah ramuan penambah tenaga, kalau botol dengan pita biru itu adalah… ah aku akan menamakannya ramuan Coldazolla."_

Hermione yang sedikit merasa aneh karena entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja perkataan Prof. Slughorn semalam kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

'Sudahlah Hermione… ramuan itu sudah di minum Malfoy. Tanpa itu pun tenaga kau pasti sanggup untuk terus belajar…" batin Hermione menenangkan pikirannya.

"_Sebotol ramuan dengan pita biru. Ramuan apa ini Princess?."_

"_Itu adalah sebotol ramuan penguat tenaga."_

Kini Hermione kembali mengingat perkataan Draco tadi. 'Ini gila. Untuk apa aku memikirkan ramuan itusih…' batinnya lagi.

Tapi, tunggu. Pi-pita biru? Penguat tenaga?

Hermione melotot sempurna saat baru menyadari hal yang terjadi saat ini. Dia menutup buku nya kasar lalu melemparnya menjauh. Gadis itu berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Manik hazel itu kini kembali melebar saat dia melihat seseorang meringkuk terkapar di sebuah sofa hijau. Lelaki berambut pirang platina itu sampai memeluk lututnya sendiri. Hermione dapat melihat dahi lelaki itu berkeringat. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya biru gemetar, matanya terpejam. Jas Slytherinnya digunakan untuk membungkus lekat tubuhnya.

"Draco… nanti sore kita latihan Quidditch jam tiga. Kau jangan lupa mengajak gadis yang akan kau boncengi dan– Dracooo!."

Hermione–Blaise juga–Theo– kini berpandangan horror. Hermione menggeletukkan giginya dan bibirnya sedikit gemetar saat melihat kedua orang itu yang baru saja berada di ruang rekreasi sekarang. Tepatnya sudah berada dihadapannya.

"A-ada apa ini Princess?!." Tanya Blaise dengan teriakan yang menggema. Kedua orang itu mendekati Draco dan mencoba memeriksanya. "Tubuhnya dingin sekali Princess.. Draco kenapa?." Kini gantian Theo yang bertanya. Kedua raut wajah lelaki itu amat khawatir. Tubuh Draco sekarang tambah bergetar hebat. Hermione panik bukan main.

"A-aku ti-dak tahu."

"Blaise bantu aku! Kita harus membawanya ke Hospital wings!." Kata Theo panik saat mencoba mendengar suara detak jantung Draco yang faktanya kini tengah melemah.

Hermione masih tidak sadar dengan kejadian barusan, hingga dia tak menyadari kalau kedua lelaki itu sudah meninggalkannya di ruang rekreasi sendirian. Butuh waktu beberapa detik kemudian untuk menyadarkan dirinya, yang saat itu juga langsung melesatkan kakinya menuju Hospital wings.

* * *

…..

"Suhu tubuhnya rendah sekali hingga tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Apa Mr. Malfoy salah makan?."

Hermione seketika memberhentikan langkahnya setelah dia baru saja memasuki pintu Hospital wings saat mendengar perkataan madam Pomfrey.

"Kami tidak tahu.. Saat kami baru saja sampai di ruang rekreasi–."

"Itu semua salahku." Hermione menggeletukkan giginya.

Mereka bertiga, yaitu –Blaise Zabini–Theodore Nott–dan Madam Pomfrey– mengerutkan dahinya. Hermione sebenarnya ragu, tapi karena dia tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab _–terlebih dia mantan ketua murid– _akhirnya dia menguatkan dirinya.

"Princess….?." kata Theo dan Blaise berbarengan.

"A-aku salah memberinya ramuan…" kata Hermione pelan yang disusul delikan mata oleh Theo dan Blaise.

"Kau mencoba meracuniku ya Granger?."

Kini mereka berempat tersentak karena suara bariton itu, terlebih Hermione. "Ah Mr. Malfoy, kau sudah lebih baik rupanya. Ini tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memberinya ramuan. Dan sepertinya ramuan penghangatku sudah bekerja. Ya, walau hanya bisa menghilangkan rasa dingin seperempatnya. Kita harus benar-benar menunggu hingga suhu tubuhnya naik."

Bingo! Mata Hermione kembali melebar. Seperempat?

"Dan untukmu Mr Zabini, bisakah kau ke asrama dan mengambil selebihnya beberapa rangkap pakaian Mr. Malfoy? Sepertinya itu akan membantu meredakan suhu rendahnya."

Blaise mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Hospital wings dan berjalan ke asrama. Madam Pomfrey juga berjalan keluar. Kini tinggalah Theo, Hermione dan Draco yang tertinggal.

Hening hingga beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ramuan apa yang kau berikan padaku tadi eh Granger?!." Tanya Draco dengan nada ketus. Hermione melihat wajah lelaki itu memang masih pucat dan bibirnya masih biru, tapi tubuh kekarnya itu tak begitu gemetaran seperti tadi.

Draco dengan bantuan Theo mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Hospital wings itu. "Ah-ah itu- itu ramuan… ah maafkan aku Malfoy. Aku salah mengambil ramuan….." gadis itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tatapan manik hazel itu disengajakan empunya nya agar tak menatap mata kelabu itu yang kini menatapnya amat sangat tajam.

….Hening

Brak.

Saat pintu Hospital wings terbuka, Blaise Zabini masuk dengan langkah besar-besar. "Draco sebaiknya kau pakai ini." Lelaki berkulit hitam itu menyodorkan beberapa helai pakaian. Draco menerimanya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Draco membuka satu persatu kacing seragamnya. Lalu–

"Aaaaaaaaahh….." hermione berteriak saat melihat Draco bertelanjang dada, dan kini dia hampir akan melepaskan celananya.

Rahang Hermione mengeras seketika saat mendengar ketiga lelaki itu yang malah menertawai dirinya.

"Eh princess… kau tidak mau melihat pemandangan bagus eh?." Goda Draco yang kini malah berbalik menggodanya saat melihat Hermione kini tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

'Apasih sebenarnya mau si ferret itu?! Tadi marah-marah, sekarang dia malah berkata menggoda.' Batin Hermione.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Malfoy!."

"Whoaah princess… ini pemandangan bagus lohh…" godanya kembali. Sementara kedua sahabatnya itu tertawa terbahak.

"Pemandangan katamu!."

"Iya… banyak loh gadis-gadis lain yang ingin melihatnya…"

Wajah Hermione memerah mendengar perkataannya. Beruntunglah kedua tangannya kini sedang menutupi wajahnya. Entah kali ini Hermione sedang emosi apa tengah malu karena Draco yang terus menggodanya. Sejujurnya Hermione tadi juga sempat melihat sekilas dada bidang Draco yang terbentuk mendekati sempurna.

Ditengah gelakan tawa mereka bertiga, Hermione yang sudah tidak tahan akibat wajahnya yang kian memerah, akhirnya gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dan berniat akan meninggalkan Hospital wings sekarang juga. Sebelum… "Kau mau kemana Granger?."

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini semua salah kau! Aku jadi merasa hidup di kutub kalau begini! Dingin sekali!."

Hermione menghela napas panjang. Dengan ragu, dia melepaskan tangan di wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap, terduduk agak santai di ranjang dengan kedua tangan terlibat di dada.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, gadis itu berjalan gugup mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga. Ya bagaimanapun juga, dia memang bersalah.

Hermione menggeletukkan giginya saat sudah benar-benar berada disamping Theodore Nott, ditepi ranjang Draco. "HHHH Baiklah... Apa yang kau inginkan Malfoy?."

"Peluk aku."

Drrrrrrrrrrtt!

Mata Hermione, Theo dan Blaise sama-sama melebar. Terlebih Hermione yang kini merasakan bola matanya yang ingin lepas. Tapi setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Blaise dan Theo sama-sama mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Kau kenapa Princess? Kau dengar kata Draco tadi kan?."

Perkataan Theo yang amat dekat dengan dirinya menyadarkan pikirannya.

"Ah baiklah. Lebih baik kita pergi Theo." Seru Blaise yang membuat mata Hermione kembali membelalak.

Setelah menyeringai, kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan Hospital wings. Hermione yang berniat mengikutinya, kini akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar menutup niatnya, karena sekarang tangan kiri kekar Draco menggenggam erat salah satu pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?." Tanyanya datar, lalu lelaki yang tengah terduduk di ranjangnya itu menyeringai puas. "Errr.. ehm ah- ada-pretest Rune Kuno Malfoy! Apa kau lupa?!."

"Duduklah… aku ingin kau disini, sebelum kau ke kelas."

Hermione sukses terpaku akan perkataannya. Draco menggeserkan tubuhnya dengan maksud memberi tempat untuk Hermione duduk diranjangnya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu masih belum mengerti maksud darinya. Hingga kesabarannya habis, Draco menarik lengan Hermione. Gadis itu rupanya benar-benar seperti hilang kesadarannya. Draco merasakan tubuh gadis itu sangat lemas pasrah, hingga saat dia menariknya, gadis itu tak melakukan perlawanan seperti biasanya.

Kemudian Draco memeluk Hermione secara perlahan di atas ranjang. Gadis yang tengah dipeluknya itu melotot sempurna. Hermione bisa merasakan hawa amat dingin dari tubuh Draco Malfoy.

"Dingin sekali Granger…"

Duuaarr!

Hermione merasakan ada kilat yang menyambar seketika hingga dirinya kini benar-benar menyadari kalau dia sekarang tengah berada dalam pelukan seorang Draco Malfoy.

Dan yang lebih parahnya, fakta yang terjadi.. kini seorang Hermione Granger perlahan membalas pelukannya. Merlin!

Bibir Draco kembali bergetar hebat. Entah apa yang dia rasakan kini hingga itu dapat membuat bibirnya kembali gemetar, tapi yang anehnya.. tubuh lelaki itu seketika menghilang dari rasa dingin yang menjalar. Dan rasa yang dirasakannya kini adalah rasa… hangat?

Mungkin mereka berdua telah terjebak pada waktu dan tempat masing-masing.

Siapa yang tahu bukan?

* * *

…

"Professor… professor!."

"Ada apa Miss Granger…?."

Lelaki tua itu menyipitkan matanya saat melihat salah satu murid kesayangannya itu kini tengah berlarian mengejarnya. Napasnya tersenggal.

Gadis yang kini baru saja berhenti berlari dengan membawa buku tebal Rune Kuno itu berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Ma-maaf professor… aku ingin bertanya mengenai ramuan _Coldazolla."_

Professor Slughorn kembali menyipitkan matanya. "Ka-kapan efek ramuan itu habis professor?."

"Oh.. kalau mengenai masalah ramuan Coldazolla, aku tidak jadi menjualnya ke Afrika dulu Miss Granger, karena.. efek nya hanya berlangsung beberapa jam saja, tidak sampai seharian, tapi hampir. Untuk itu aku akan mengembangkannya lagi. Ah kalau begitu kau bisa membantuku nanti Miss Granger…"

Entah apa yang membuat hati Hermione sedikit lega mendengar perkataan professor Slughorn itu. Tidak sampai seharian kan? Berarti itu pernyataan bagus untuk hatinya yang sedaritadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri mengenai masalah Malfoy.

Ini akan segera selesai.

* * *

...

…..

BRAK

"Malfoy…"

"Hnn…"

Hermione memasuki Hospital wings. Sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya kesana adalah perkataan Professor Slughorn beberapa menit lalu. Yang rupanya gadis itu harus bersusah payah menahan semburat merahnya disaat dirinya selalu saja mengingat pelukan hangat seorang Draco Malfoy.

Disana hanya terdapat Draco Malfoy yang sedang bergelut dengan selimutnya diatas ranjangnya. Sepertinya Theo dan Blaise sedang menikmati makan malam di aula besar, begitu juga Madam Pomfrey dan yang lainnya.

"Masih merasa dingin?." Tanya Hermione kikuk. Kini gadis itu menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Draco. Plak. Hermione yang baru sadar akan perbuatannya yang sudah diluar batas kini dia hanya dapat meruntuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau perhatian sekali eh Granger…" katanya lalu menyeringai. Hermione melotot. "Eh ehm errr- ah Malfoy. uhm maksudku.. kau tidak akan apa-apa. Rasa dingin itu hanya akan bertahan beberapa jam lagi. Dan besok.. sepertinya kau bisa mengikuti Pre-Test susulan Rune Kuno." Kata gadis itu setengah gelagapan.

Hermione mendecak pinggang. Rupanya disaat seperti ini dia harus selalu menjaga image nya.

"Uhm… besok berakhir ya? Huh kalau begitu, sekarang aku lapar. Antar aku ke aula besar Granger."

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. Lelaki itu kini telah bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan kini tubuhnya menepi dipinggir ranjang itu.

"Kau tahu kan Granger… Ini semua salahmu. Jadi…antar aku kesana. Dan-… kau harus berada tepat disampingku selama perjalanan. Kau harus memberiku kehangatan Granger.."

"A-apa maksudmu?."

"…"

"…."

KYAAA. _Hingga dia yang kesabarannya selalu habis_, akhirnya memecah kebuntuan. Tangan kekar Draco sudah berhasil menariknya dengan sergap. Kini Hermione kembali meruntukkan dirinya sendiri.

"MALFOY! LEPASKAN AKU!."

"Ssssssshuuuuttt! Diamlah Granger….."

Lelaki itu justru malah semakin menggenggam erat tangannya.

Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu sekarang diam tak bergeming saat Draco kembali menarik paksa tangannya. Dan apa yang membuat otaknya begitu lambat berpikir mengenai perkataan Draco kepadanya..

* * *

.

Draco Malfoy berjalan perlahan di tengah koridor dengan seorang gadis yang tangannya kini tengah dia genggam erat. Lelaki itu merangkulnya dengan erat pula, hingga gadis yang bernama Hermione itu bisa merasakan aura dan suhu dingin yang menjalar dari tubuh lelaki pirang itu.

Tapi pertanyaannya, apa yang membuat gadis itu diam dan tak mengelak?

Apa yang membuat gadis itu benar-benar tak lagi mencemoh kasar seperti sebelumnya?

Apa yang terjadi barusan?

_Jika kau menanyakannya pada gadis itu, mungkin jawabnya hanyalah kalimat: Tidak Tahu._

Yang jelas.. Hermione sekarang merasakan sebuah rasa yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan sebuah kalimat nyata. Hangat? Senang? Juga nyaman?

Lagi-lagi Merlin!

* * *

.

BRAK.

Hening.

Saat pintu aula terbuka lebar, semua yang berada didalam pun ikut menganga lebar.

Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger berpakaian seragam Slytherin lengkap memasuki aula besar dengan jalan berdampingan, dengan jarak yang amat dekat, sambil berpegangan tangan.

_Hogwarts sudah melenceng jauh._ Ya, itu pendapat dari beberapa gadis-gadis tahun ke empat sampai tahun ke tujuh itu.

Hermione menggeletukkan giginya. Bagaimana bisa dia menuruti saja perkataan Draco yang kini saat dia pikir-pikir amat membuatnya celaka.

Apa yang akan mereka semua pikirkan nanti?

"Ayolah Granger.. aku sudah lapar. Ayo ke meja Slytherin." Ucapnya dingin, sedingin genggaman tangannya.

Hermione mengangguk kikuk saat dia tengah melihat Harry dan Ginny yang berpandangan sulit untuk diartikan, dan juga melihat Ron yang tengah tersedak ayam goreng nya.

_Meja Slytherin._

Lengkap sudah semua ada disana. Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Astoria dan yang lainnya. Setelah melakukan pandangan datar intens untuk mereka para penghuni, Hermione dan Draco duduk bersebelahan.

Tapi Hermione merasa bola matanya akan keluar pada tempatnya sekarang juga, karena saat dia terduduk, Draco dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat pada tubuh lelaki itu yang kini tengah berbisik lembut ke telinganya. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Kau harus terus berada disampingku Granger… kau harus menghangatkan tubuhku."

Wajah Hermione merona hebat.

Keadaan yang ada membuat semua yang berada di aula besar kembali menganga lebar. Sebagian professor juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ada beberapa juga yang tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua murid itu. Entah, apa yang mereka pikirkan.

_Meja Gryffindor._

Emosi Ron sudah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya memerah. Dengan langkah besar-besar, dia meninggalkan semua makanannya dan berjalan cepat ke meja Slytherin.

BRAK!

Lelaki berambut merah itu menggebrak keras meja Slytherin. Semua penghuni Slytherin terlonjak kaget dan terbangun dari duduknya. Harry dan Ginny membelalakkan matanya. Mereka berdua melangkah sergap untuk mendekat. Sementara Hermione dan Draco yang tengah tersentak, keduanya kini melepaskan genggamannya, meski mereka tidak terbangun dari posisi duduknya, tidak seperti yang lainnya.

"R-Ro-Ron…" panggil Hermione pilu. Gadis itu melihat dada Ron naik turun. Yang Hermione tahu, bahkan yang Hermione hafal dari sikapnya, Ron kini benar-benar emosi sangat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! HAH!." Teriaknya yang membuat para professor bangkit dari kursinya masing-masing. Hening sesaat.

Hingga sang ex Slytherin Princess, dia Pansy Parkinson juga ikut berteriak keras. "DRAKE! KAU INI KENAPA?! DIA ITU MUDBLOOD! KAU HARUS INGAT ITU!."

Perkataan dari Pansy Parkinson barusan membuat hati Hermione sedikit tersayat. Dia merasa sedikit terhina mengenai Slytherin yang kini merupakan asramanya. Mudblood dan Slytherin?

Wajah Hermione memerah menahan tangis yang hampir pecah, kalau saja para professor tidak menyuruh semua kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan melakukan kembali aktivitasnya.

"Ron, aku yakin… Mione punya alasan tepat untuk ini. Kita harus kembali ke meja Gryffindor." Kata Ginny kepada Ron dengan pelan. Tapi walaupun suara gadis itu lembut dan setengah berbisik, telinga Hermione dapat menangkapnya. Saat ini gadis itu tak berani menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sahabat-sahabatnya.

…

Selama beberapa menit saat kejadian sarat emosi Ron dan Pansy sudah berakhir, keadaan aula telah kembali seperti biasa. Walau ada beberapa dari mereka yang masih tak mengganti pandangannya yang terus mengarah ke meja Slytherin.

"Kalian sangat cocok." Komentar Daphne yang membuat Hermione melotot. Alih-alih melihat gadis itu seperti itu, Draco yang kini tengah menyeringai kembali mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh gadis itu.

"Wagh.. tidak usah melotot seperti itu Princess, kau itu menyeramkan…" timpal Blaise. Hermione menatapnya tajam. Gadis itu menegak kasar jus labunya.

"Dengar ya! Ini semua hanyalah sebuah mainan Malfoy yang ingin membalas dendamnya kepadaku karena aku sudah salah memberinya ramuan! Dan ini semua bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata dan aku juga melakukannya dengan terpaksa!." Jelas Hermione tanpa jeda. Semua yang mendengarnya menyipitkan matanya.

"Hei.. sut,,shut.." Draco Malfoy meletakkan sebuah jari telunjuknya dibibir mungil gadis itu dengan maksud menyuruhnya untuk diam, saat dia melihat gadis itu kembali akan berkata.

"Sudahlah…. Kau tahu kan ini akan selesai beberapa jam lagi…," kata lelaki itu datar. Blaise, Theo, Daphne dan Astoria menaikkan alis. "Sekarang… aku mengantuk." Sambung lelaki pirang itu, yang juga sukses membuat Hermione ikut menaikkan alis.

"A-apa maksudmu?."

"Berikan aku kehangatan Granger… hanya untuk malam ini." Lelaki itu tengah berbisik lembut ditelinganya.

"Temani aku tidur."

"…"

* * *

**To be countinued**

**.**

Updated jugaaaa! huhhh maaf banget ya telat updated:( Ini aku udah berusaha banget, tapi selalu aja ada tugas sekolah yang banyak dan sebagainya...

Aku baru satu kali ngecek ulang chapter ini, jadi maaf kalo ada typos, kata-kata yang ga nyambung, dsb:( Nanti kalau ada masukan, aku perbaiki kokk:)

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memperbaiki kalimat ex Princess Slytherin ya, hehe sudah aku ubah. Btw, kalo ada yang nanya kenapa Pansy ex Slytherin Princess?, kalo menurut kalian itu engga, tapi menurut Pansy sendiri itu iya-_- jadi debat sama Pansy aja ya...-_- ulala*PLAK

.

Big thanks to:

Immortal girl, Guest, nana, zen, AnastasiaR, uchihakhamya, riskaka, zulfanurrahmani, CallistaLia, apriliadpratiwi5, ccherrytomato, Mrs AntariusMalfoy, Chika nate granger, novyfajriati, Secretly D Ar, istiartika, catherine raycyrus, mydraco, khofifah halizah, Aulia Zahira, Callagloxinia, Prince and princ, fprisil, Nureeh, Mefennyy, Mata48, Audreyaurelia, Adellia Malfoy, Farah Zhafirah, Dee, Nha Chang, Emma Claire, Lillyan Flo, ain bachtiar, hana37, princess cica, Roes Lima, selvinakusuma1, yosikhan amalia, Guest, mue mya, Rania Malfoy, Guest.

.

Dan yang sudah memfavorite/memfollow fict ini:)

.

Ohiyaa maaf juga kalo review dan PM nya belum sempat dibalas yaa:( Maaf bgt...*kebanyakan maaf* PLAK-_-

Nanti kalau ada waktu aku balas kokkk:)

Terimakasihhhhh:):)

See you next chapter!

.

Salam


	4. Bonus

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Dramione

**Rated : T semi M**

Setting : Tahun ketujuh Hogwarts setelah perang melawan Voldemort.

Warning : Cerita aneh, gaje, typos dll.

* * *

_Di chapter ini ada humor di bagian bawah, tapi garing-_- maaf_

Warning: OCC (mungkin di chap ini banyak ya, maaf:)

_._

* * *

"Berikan aku kehangatan Granger… hanya untuk malam ini." Lelaki itu tengah berbisik lembut ditelinganya.

"Temani aku tidur."

"…"

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Bonus Chapter)**

Di chapter ini tika buat bonus buat para readers hehehe. Karena tika lagi mumet banget nih nerusin konflik cerita, jadi tika buat chapter ini seperti yang lagi ada di otak tika ya-_- btw soalnya tika lagi seneng nih, jadi… tika kasih bonus, dan sepertinya bonus chapter akan ada lagi nanti di chapter-chapter berikutnya:)

*Note: Chapter ini memang bonus, tapi ada sangkut-mautnya dengan alur cerita, jadi kalo nge-skip chapter ini, tika gatau bakal ngerti ga buat chapter selanjutnya, so…..

Enjoy!

* * *

Aroma yang amat menyejukkan hati menyeruak di seluruh ruangan. Hermione bersumpah prof. Sprout telah melakukan perombakan agar kelas ini ber-aroma menenangkan. Pastinya Hermione berencana untuk menanyakan pada professor itu nanti seusai pelajaran, apa yang telah dia lakukan hingga kelas begitu terasa nyaman, seperti ini.

"Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan tumbuhan apa ini?."

Hermione langsung mengacungkan tangannya. Pagi ini mereka tengah berada di kelas Herbology lanjutan. Karena untuk praktek berkelanjutan, tahun ke tujuh dari empat asrama bergabung di dalam suatu kelas ini.

"Tumbuhan ini bernama _Fressctagora. _Tumbuhan yang ditemukan baru-baru ini karena khasiat nya yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dalam bila dicampur dengan bubuk ekor naga. Karena khasiat nya ini, beberapa ilmuan tengah mencoba membudidayakannya dan akan terus mengembangkan tumbuhan ini." Jawabnya tanpa jeda.

"Excelent! 20 poin untuk Slytherin." Kata prof. Sprout bangga akan anak didik nya yang satu ini.

Hermione sebenarnya tidak ingin menambah poin Slytherin, karena seharusnya poin ini untuk asrama nya Gryffindor. Mengingat itu, Ron dan Harry berpandangan sengit ke arah para Slytherin yang kini tengah menyeringai puas akan princess nya yang amat hebat. Sementara Hermione yang sebenarnya menggertuk kesal akan fakta ini, dia hanya bisa memandang kosong tumbuhan itu.

Tumbuhan itu layaknya seperti pohon bonsai. Kecil, dan tak dapat tumbuh besar. Ukuran maksimal nya hanya mencapai 30 centimeter. Daun tumbuhan itu kecil-kecil dan berwarna-warni, batangnya bercabang. Yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri dari tumbuhan kecil ini adalah warna daunnya yang berbeda-beda. Hermione sendiri mendapat tumbuhan _Fressctagora _dengan daun berwarna ungu muda, Ron berwarna kuning, dan Harry mendapat yang berwarna hijau. Theo berwarna coklat, dan Blaise berwarna merah muda. Haha sesungguhnya mereka semua sempat tertawa akan fakta pohon Blaise yang berwarna pink itu sebelum pelajaran tadi dimulai.

Tapi bukan itu yang tak habis Hermione pikir.

Faktanya, hanya ada dua tumbuhan _Fressctagora_ yang memiliki daun berwarna sama disini. Yak, daun yang berwarna ungu muda, milik Hermione Granger dan milik

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

.

BRAK.

"Hei! Perhatikan jalanmu semak!."

Semua buku yang di pegang gadis itu bertebaran kemana-mana. Gadis itu mendongak ke atas, kemudian dia menghela panjang napas. "Kau yang menabrakku ferret!."

"Wah wah kau ini princess… aku lihat kau yang menabrak!."

Seusai kelas herbology yang tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi Hermione, sekarang permasalahan menambah lagi. "Enyahlah Malfoy! kalau aku tidak buru-buru akan ke kelas ramuan, aku akan mengutukmu!-."

Hermione terus menggerutu tidak jelas disepanjang lorong. Tanpa dia sadari, memang banyak orang disekitarnya yang memperhatikannya. 'Benar-benar tidak peduli.' Pikir Hermione.

"Eh tunggu semak!."

Tapi itulah teriakan yang membuat gadis itu berhenti dengan rasa kesal yang memuncak. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang.

Tepat. Ada tiga orang dihadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco, Theo dan Blaise.

Oh, Hermione berharap Harry, dan Ron datang. Tapi dia tahu kini pengharapannya tidak mungkin total, karena kedua sahabatnya sekarang tengah berada di kelas Astronomi. Ya memang, Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff sedang ada jadwal kelas Astronomi kali ini.

"Hei. jangan memandangku liar seperti itu…." Goda Draco yang membuat Hermione kian melotot. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya… apakah kau masih mempunyai ramuan Coldazolla yang kemarin?."

Seketika, Hermione kembali melotot. Karena…

Dia mendapatkan pandangan tak mengenakkan dari semua murid yang sedang berada disekitarnya.

**Flashback on**

…

"Berikan aku kehangatan Granger… hanya untuk malam ini." Lelaki itu tengah berbisik lembut ditelinganya.

"Temani aku tidur."

PLAKK

"Hei… kau ini kenapa Granger…?" seketika mereka lebih dari menjadi pusat perhatian di aula besar sekarang.

"Aku tahu sekarang suhu tubuhmu sudah normal kan Malfoy!." teriak Hermione yang membuat Blaise, Theo, Harry dan Ron berdiri.

"A-apa yang kalian mainkan sih? Jadi… ini sebuah sandiwara?." Tanya Ron dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "R—ron.. Harry… aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi nanti." Kata gadis itu setengah berbisik.

"Kenapa kau eh Weasley? Aku dan Hermione memang sedaritadi berdua. Bahkan saat suhu tubuhku menurun, Hermione yang selalu memberikan pelukan hangat kepadaku…" kata sang Cassanova itu.

Semua fans Draco Malfoy berdiri dari bangkunya.

Para guru dan staf Hogwarts termasuk Ginny memijit pelipisnya.

"Dan bahkan Hermione Granger bersedia menemaniku tidur malam ini…"

PYAAR…

Suara pecahan gelas yang terlepas dari genggaman seorang Pansy Parkinson membuat keadaan hening seketika.

Akibat dari keadaan yang memparah itu, otak Hermione membuat serangkaian kusut yang menyebabkan pening yang amat sangat. Akhirnya gadis itu menggelengkan kepala ke arah sahabatnya, memijit pelipisnya ke arah semua fans Draco Malfoy, dan memandang tajam Cassanova Hogwarts. Setelah itu, dia keluar dari aula besar dengan mendapat tatapan tajam dan bingung yang bercampur dari semua murid Hogwarts.

**Flashback off**

Hermione tentu mendapat imbasnya dari malam kemarin. Meski sudah menceritakan masalah itu pada para sahabatnya, untunglah mereka mengerti. Tapi yang tidak dia habis pikir adalah semua tatapan fans Draco ke arahnya, seperti saat ini.

"Bisa kau menjauhiku ferret!."

Baru saja Draco Malfoy ingin membalas ucapannya, tapi... gadis itu telah berlalu pergi. Gadis itu sudah tidak ingin menambah masalah yang dapat membuat kepalanya pening seperti kemarin.

"Kau gagal lagi, Drake." Kata Theo sambil menepuk pundaknya. Sementara Blaise tertawa keras.

"Lihat saja, siapa yang akan menang nantinya."

.

**Flashback on**

**_Di hari dimana malam pertukaran murid asrama kelas tujuh._**

…

"Jadi… Justin ya? Ah itu hal gampang."

Perkataan Blaise membuat Draco dan Theo tertawa keras. Mereka sedang berada dikamar asrama Slytherin. Mungkin bisa dikatakan berpesta, karena saat ini mereka tengah meminum botol-botol fire-whiskey dan yang lainnya. Mungkin ini bisa dikatakan juga hari perayaan, dimana mereka tidak ada satupun yang terpisah asrama, dan tetap tinggal di Slytherin.

"Eh tapi…. Bagaimana dengan Granger…?." Blaise Zabini menaikkan alis matanya. Sementara Draco Malfoy yang sudah seperempat mabuk, tertawa keras.

"Aku tadi melihatnya masuk ke dalam kamar gadis asrama Slytherin. Dia gadis yang susah ditaklukan." Komentar Theo sembari meneguk botolnya. Draco tertawa lagi. "Tidak ada gadis yang tidak terpesona melihatku, Theo…" kali ini gantian Blaise dan Theo yang tertawa.

"Ya kecuali Granger, Drake… dia tidak pernah terpesona karenamu." Kembali Blaise dan Theo tertawa. Tapi Draco memandangnya masam. "Tidak mungkin. Pasti dalam hati gadis itu, dia sudah terpesona olehku."

"Sepertinya tidak, Drake… dia kan hanya terpesona oleh buku-buku." Mereka berdua lagi-lagi tertawa, bahkan Theo hampir saja tersedak.

"Aku akan membuktikannya." Kata Draco datar.

Kali ini Blaise dan Theo benar-benar tersedak.

"Ahahahhaha aku bertaruh sapu terbang New Fire-bolt 3000 kalau kau bisa membuktikan bahwa Granger telah terpesona olehmu Draco…" kata Theo yang disusul muka mengejek dari Blaise.

"Baiklah akan aku buktikan." Katanya datar. Lelaki pirang itu kembali meminum Fire-whiskey nya hingga dia benar-benar mabuk dan tertidur pulas.

"Aku bertaruh harga diri Malfoy kalau sampai dia gagal." Kata Theo datar sambil memandangnya.

.

_(Jadi ini adalah alasan, kenapa selama Hermione di Slytherin mereka suka menggoda Hermione ya…)_

_._

**Flassback off**

* * *

**.**

"Hermione, sini duduk disampingku."

Hermione yang baru memasuki ruang rekreasi Slytherin langsung meng-iya kan ajakan Daphne. Saat ini dirinya bersama Daphne duduk bersantai di bangku yang sama. Setelah menjalani hari berat dengan banyak pelajaran dan juga cobaan dari Malfoy and the gang, akhirnya gadis itu dapat bersantai juga.

Di sebrang mereka juga terdapat bangku yang sekarang diduduki Justin. Hermione tadi sempat melihat Daphne mengobrol bersama Justin sebelumnya.

"Boleh aku bergabung?." Pinta seseorang tiba-tiba. Hermione menoleh. "Ah ya silahkan duduk saja." katanya.

"Aku Astoria Greengrass." Katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan ke arah Hermione. "Ah ya tentu saja aku tahu, kau adik Daphne kan?." Astoria dan Daphne sama-sama mengangguk.

.

Selepas itu mereka mengobrol riang, karena Hermione sangat tak menyangka kalau sebenarnya Justin memiliki selera humor yang cukup bagus.

BLUUTAKK

Alih-alih ditengah obrolan mereka yang kini kian mengasyikan, tapi semua itu kini berhenti begitu saja. Mereka kaget akan suara yang sedikit memekakkan itu.

"Ah kau ini Blaise. Bodoh sekali bisa terlepas begitu." Gumam lelaki tampan itu, Theo.

Hermione kembali menyipitkan mata saat tahu mereka yang datang dan mereka yang membuat suara yang sedikit memekakkan tadi. Suara itu berasal dari botol fire-whiskey Blaise yang terlepas dari genggaman. Kali ini Hermione setuju dengan Theo, 'bodoh.'

Hermione yang tak peduli kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka itu. Beberapa murid yang ada di ruang rekreasi juga telah kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing.

Tapi kali ini Hermione benar-benar membelalakkan matanya saat menempati mereka bertiga sudah berada tepat bergabung dengannya Daphne, Astoria dan Justin.

Draco Malfoy duduk disamping Hermione. Sementara Blaise dan Theo, mereka mengapit Astoria. 'Merlin.'

"Kenapa kalian disini sih?! Ruang rekreasi luas kan?!." Tanya Hermione dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau ini jahat sekali Granger.. kami kan ingin bergabung." Jawab Blaise dibuat-buat.

"Ah. Terserahlah." Ucap Hermione pasrah.

Keadaan hening beberapa saat. Hermione merasa kesal keadaan menjadi begini. Terlebih ini gara-gara mereka yang datang kesini. Justin jadi mengatupkan mulutnya tak berkata dan tak berbuat lelucon lagi. Mood nya turun drastis sekarang.

"HHHH Aku ingin ke kamar." kata Hermione memecah suasana.

"Eh nanti dulu Granger… kami akan memainkan permainan. Mau ikutan?." Tawar Blaise yang kini tengah melesat duduk di karpet.

'Oh apalagi yang mereka rencanakan sih….' Batin Hermione.

"Permainan? Permainan apa?." tanya Astoria

"ABC 5 dasar."

"YEEAAY.. Ayoo kita main…" kata Astoria, Daphne dan Theo bersamaan lalu menuju ke arah Blaise dan duduk membuat lingkaran.

Hermione dan Justin mengeryitkan dahi. Sementara Draco, walau tanpa perkataan tapi dia sudah bergabung bersama yang lainnya. Dia sekarang tengah menyeringai ke arah Hermione, yang kini memalingkan wajahnya.

'Kalau bukan untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Granger. Kalau bukan untuk membuktikan kepada Blaise dan Theo. Aku tidak akan mau bermain permainan bodoh ini.' Batin Draco.

"Ayolah Hermione… kau tahu? Ini seru kok. Kemarilah.." ajak Daphne.

Hermione berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau bergabung karena ada Draco, Blaise dan juga Theo. Tapi.. dia tidak enak dengan ajakan Daphne. Lagipula… ah sudahlah. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kalau Hermione di kamar lalu mematung, hhh pasti sangat membosankan, lebih baik dia ikutan sajalah. Mengingat kalau dia di kamar, Daphne ada di luar. Nanti dia mengobrol dengan siapa?

"Lama sekali kau Granger! Cepatlah sini atau mau ku tarik?." Tawar Draco menggoda. Sialan. Ferret itu benar-benar mencari masalah. Dia menyeringai puas akibat melihat wajah Hermione yang kembali merah padam menahan amarah.

"Ayo Justin kemarilah." Ajak Astoria.

Hermione dan Justin akhirnya bergabung pasrah bersama mereka.

"Bagaimana cara bermainnya?." Tanya Hermione masih dengan nada kesal.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti alur saja Granger. Ini adalah salah satu permainan ciptaan Blaise yang brilliant." Kata Theo yang membuat Blaise membusungkan dadanya. Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah ayo mulai saja." katanya datar.

"Baiklah… A B C ada beraaapaaa…"

Hermione melihat mereka menaruh beberapa jari-jari tangan dan kaki ke depan, Hermione dan Justin mengikutinya, sementara Blaise menghitung.

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNO… Dari O!." seru Blaise.

"Baiklah.. dengarkan pertanyaanku. Ehem ehem. Apa yang Blaise lakukan saat melihat Draco telanjang bulet?!." Theo berkata dengan lumayan keras. Membuat semua yang mendengarnya terkikik. Hermione membayangkannya lalu ppffffff. Dia menahan tawanya. Draco menempeleng kepala Theo pada akhirnya.

"Dari O ya!." Ulang Daphne.

Semua tampak berpikir keras.. Hermione dan Justin masih tak mengerti maksudnya apa, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk diam.

"Bisa kau ulang pertanyaanmu Theo? Aku lupa." Kata Blaise datar. Draco mendengarnya langsung berpandangan sengit.

"Sialan kau Zabini!."

Semua tertawa. "Oh kau ingin pengulangan.. baiklaah… Apa yang dilakukan Blaise saat melihat Draco telanjang bulat! Dari O!."

"ONCAT-ONCAT KEGIRANGAN!."

"OMPOL DI CELANAAA!." Seru Theo dan Blaise. HAHAHAHAHA kali ini mereka semua tertawa keras. Blaise sampai terguling membayangkannya. Bahkan Hermione juga tertawa ngakak, begitu juga Justin, Astoria, Daphne. Sementara Draco cemberut.

"Ganti pertanyaan!." Teriak Draco. Sontak semua berhenti tertawa. Namun semuanya masih sangat sulit mengendalikannya, Blaise sampai memegang perutnya.

"Oke ok ABC ada berapaaaaa…"

"ABCDEFGH. H."

"Dari H ya?! Baiklah! Apa yang dilakukan Draco saat Theo menyatakan cinta padanya?!."

"HIJAAAABBB!." Teriak Blaise. Draco yang mendengarnya kembali menekuk muka.

BUAKAKA semua tertawa terpikal-pikal membayangkan Draco Malfoy ber-hijab-_-

Wajah Theo, Justin dan Hermione yang paling merah.

"Sudah! Aku tidak mau main lagi!." Teriak Draco. Wajahnya yang pucat kini berubah warna menjadi merah.

'Apa-apaan ini Blaise?! Katanya dia mau membantuku menjawab tantangan dari Theo. Tapi, malah aku yang dipojoki. Sialan.' Batin Draco meruntuk.

"Yaah Draco ngambek dah." gerutu Daphne dan Astoria

"Ah yayaya Draco baiklaaah kita ganti permainan.. sekarang jadi nama belakang pemain bola. Gimana?." Usul Theo yang disetujui oleh semuanya kecuali Draco yang masih ngambek.

"Ayolaaah Dracoooo."

"Ah iya iyaa." Ucapnya pasrah.

HOREEEE

"Begini ya, contoh nama pemain bola dengan nama belakang, misalnya kalau dari huruf 'I' berarti kita harus mencari nama pemain bola yang belakangnya dari huruf 'I' contohnya: lionel messI. Begitu, paham?." Jelas Theo sambil menekankan huruf I dibelakang nama pemain bola itu. Mereka mengangguk.

"Eh, Lionel Messi? Dia kan muggle. Kalian tahu tentangnya?." Tanya Hermione bingung.

"Tentu saja.!" jawab mereka serempak. Hermione yang tak mau tahu darimana mereka tahu itu memandang acuh. "Yasudah ayo mulai."

"A B C ada beraaapaaa…"

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ. A. Eh tunggu! Kok kalian masang jarinya banyak banget si? Capek ah ngitungnya." Keluh Daphne.

"Yasudah paling banyak pasang 10 jari kalau begitu!." perintah Theo. Semua mengangguk.

"A B C ada beraaapaaa?."

"A."

"Lah sekarang malah pada ga masang-_-." Ucap Blaise karena hanya satu jari nya sajalah yang terpampang. Yang lainnya tak masang.

"Yasudah, nama belakang pemain bola dari A!."

"A-apa ya?."

Mereka semua tampak berpikir.. hingga Theo memecah keheningan.

"TSUBASAAAA!."

"YUUGAAA!."

Plaakkk. Hermione menepuk jidat. "Itukan tokoh kartun Theo, Astoriaaa." Hermione menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi kan mereka pemain bolaaa." Kata Theo dan Astoria bareng.

'Buset deh.' Batin Hermione.

Hermione ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi kali ini tidak jadi karena Draco sudah menyelaknya duluan.

"Belakangnya A ya?! Ah ya KAKA!." Kata Draco sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Ah kalau begitu ADEEEKK!." Ucap Blaise yang juga membusungkan dadanya.

Hermione, Draco dan Justin tepok jidat. "Kaka itu nama pemain bola, Blaiseeee!." Hermione mencoba menekankan perkataannya.

"Kalau Kaka pemain bola, berarti Adek nya juga!." Jawab Blaise sambil nyengir. Semua kembali tepuk jidat. 'Ngasal nih orang.' Batin Hermione lagi.

"Ah sudahlah daripada makin aneh, aku akan menyelesaikan tugas Herbology saja." kata Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Lahh? Herbologyyyyy?! Itukan masih dua minggu lagiiii…" kata mereka semua berbarengan.

Hermione menghela napas, lalu sebenarnya dia ingin berkata tapi…

"MERLINNN… DRACOO, THEOOO KAU INGAT TUGAS ASTRONOMI DETENSI KITAA!." Teriak Blaise. Oh ya ampun, sekarang semua menutup telinganya.

"MERLINNNN." Ucap Draco dan Theo berbarengan.

Semua yang berada diruang rekreasi menatap mereka bingung. Tanpa babibu, mereka langsung mengambil perkamen dan tinta. Hermione masih mengeyirtkan dahinya, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Eh? Detensi?." Tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Ya. Detensi princess… gara-gara tadi Blaise mengajak kami mengobrol saat pelajaran, jadi kami kena imbasnya. Membuat 100 soal pilihan ganda tentang pelajaran astronomi dan dikumpulkan besokkk." Jelas Theo.

"Kau jadi menyalahkan aku mate?." Tanya Blaise cemberut. Theo mendengus.

Hermione melihat Draco sudah sibuk akan tinta nya. Akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, dia langsung menyambar tinta lalu menggoreskannya di atas perkamen. Sementara Daphne, Astoria dan Justin tengah mengobrol. Hermione juga melihat Theo dan Blaise sedang berpikir keras. Sebenarnya lucu juga sih mereka. Hermione tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata punggawa Slytherin super konyol.

"Ah Merlin. Soal apa sih sampai 100? Plus pilihan ganda dan jawaban lagi!." Teriak Draco sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Semua yang ada disana berpandangan ke arah pangeran Slytherin itu. Sepertinya, dia sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik.

"Kau sudah membuat berapa soal Draco?." Tanya Blaise.

"Baru satu."

"Yaah kalah. Aku saja sudah membuat dua soal Draco." Timpal Blaise kemudian dia terkekeh.

Hermione melirik Draco sebentar yang rupanya benar, dia sedang tidak mood sepertinya. Pangeran Slytherin itu memandang Blaise tajam. Hermione memutar bola matanya lalu melirik ke arah Theo yang kini malah tertidur diatas perkamennya-_-.

"Coba aku lihat soalmu Blaise!." Draco mengambil secara paksa perkamen milik Blaise. Hermione kembali memutar bola matanya. Sementara dia melihat Blaise tengah tersenyum bangga akan tugas detensi nya itu. Mata Draco menyusuri setiap kata demi kata yang dituliskan Blaise, kemudian membacanya dalam hati.

"MERLINNN! Soal apaan ini Blaise?!." Teriak Draco. Sontak semua menoleh cepat ke arah pengeran Slytherin itu.

"Soal nomor satu: Disebut apakah gugusan relasi galaksi yang kini tengah terbentuk pada _Arest?_

A. Koda

...

B. Kopi (?)

C. Koperasi(?)

...

D. Kopasus(?)

...

E. Kopaja (?)."

BUAHAHA.

Draco mengeryit membacanya.

Sementara yang berada di ruang rekreasi akibat suara bacaan Draco yang bisa dibilang setengah berteriak, mereka tertawa keras. Theo langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan tertawa. Daphne, Astoria dan Justin juga tertawa terpikal. Hermione langsung menghentikan tulisannya lalu ikut tertawa. 'Blaise bodoh.' Batinnya bahkan juga ikut tertawa.

"Semua yang menjawabnya juga pasti tahu Blaise kalau jawaban yang benar itu A. Apapula pilihan jawaban lainnya ini. Kopi? Koperasi? Kopasus? Kopaja lagi?!." Draco kembali berteriak. Dan semua kembali tertawa lagi. Bahkan Blaise juga sangat tidak tahan akibat tulisannya. Dia ikut tertawa geli juga.

"Lagi-lagi nih pertanyaan nomor dua: Apa alasan Professor Stokrose menanyakan kepada Prof. Dose mengenai fungsi relasi cahaya?

A. Biar tahu

B. Biar paham.

….

C. Iseng.

D. Kepo

E….Yailah nanya doang (?)-_-."

Kali ini mereka yang berada disana tertawa lebih keras. Yang Hermione lihat, dia sampai melihat Theo terjatuh dari kursinya. Bahkan dia melihat Justin sampai tidur terpikal akibat ulah Blaise itu.

"Tapi itu semua ada di pelajaran astronomi kan Draco..." Kata Blaise sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Mendengar itu, mereka kembali lagi melakukan aktivitasnya, tertawa.

Sungguh Hermione menyimpulkan bahwa kali ini dia benar-benar merasa dalam mood yang baik. Karena sedaritadi dia tak berhenti tertawa. Demi Merlin. Ternyata para lelaki itu sangat-sangat konyol. Itulah yang Hermione sampai tak habis pikir, mood nya naik hanya karena lelucon para lelaki Slytherin itu.

"Kau tahu Hermione, mereka memang begitu. Walau sifat mereka yang menyebalkan, tapi mereka selalu bertingkah sangat konyol kalau sedang tidak waras." Bisik Daphne ke telinga Hermione. Kemudian dia terkekeh lagi.

Apa benar yang dikatakan Daphne itu? Hermione menyimpulkan kalau itu benar adanya. Karena memang Hermione dapat menebak kalau ular berkepala tiga itu memiliki kepribadian yang sangat konyol. Bahkan Hermione juga dapat menebak kalau orang-orang di luar sana tidak tahu mengenai hal ini, karena…. Mengingat mereka selalu tampil dengan wajah arogan plus kelakuan yang menyebalkan setiap harinya.

Hermione sendiri masih tersenyum lebar dan berusaha meredakan tawanya.

'Ternyata dia memang manis saat tersenyum dan tertawa.' batin Draco. Kini lelaki itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau kenapa eh mate? Sudah tertarik dengannya eh?." kata Blaise berbisik dengan alis terangkat. Draco yang masih kesal akan Blaise, sedikit menghiraukan perkataannya.

'Ah aku sudah gila sekarang. Aku ingin membuatnya terpesona, apa aku ingin membuat diriku sendiri terpesona padanya sih?.' batin lelaki pirang itu berkata lagi.

"Tenang saja mate, ambil positifnya sekarang... Masih ada kesempatan Quidditch.. " katanya lagi. Draco menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya lalu menyeringai.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

Hai hai hai tika balikkkk

Maaf ini lebih ke bonus atau cerita ya? hehe tapi tika anggep ini bonus ya, jarang-jarang tika buat humor ahaha. Walau garing, udah tapi ketawa ajalah(?)

Soalnya tika kasian sama Hermi sengsara mulu ya wkwk nah kali ini ceritanya dia bisa ketawa lah ahahhaaha

Masalah tata kata, memang agak kurang baku ya dichapter ini hehehe kan bonus(?)

* * *

BIG THANKS TO:

khofifah halizah, chika nate granger, Immortal girl, NabilahAnanda, andreanibebe, catherine raycyrus, Callista Lia, Adellia Malfoy, uchihakhamya, ain bachtiar, fprisil, nana, AnastasiaR, Lillyan Flo, Nha Chang, Mata48, nureh hana37, yosikhan amalia, senjadistria, clato-chan, 3jaya, princess cica, Bara Malfoy, Hikari yuuki, caga, khamyauciha23, Kiki RyuEun Teuk, erni govato, Arjuna

yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya:)

Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah memfavorite/follow ff ini:)

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya:)

Salam.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : Dramione

**Rated : T semi M**

Warning : Cerita aneh, gaje, typos dll.

* * *

Chapter 5 : Stuck in the moment.

.

Enjoy!:)

* * *

Jam, menit, detik kian berlalu. Pergantian hari yang kini telah menginjak waktu seminggu Hermione telah menempati asrama Slytherin itu.

Hal yang paling Hermione selalu dengar akhir-akhir ini adalah rasa puas seluruh murid kepada para prefect dan ketua murid sekarang. Hermione sampai bosan karena selalu mendengar ocehan-ocehan anak kelas empat dan lima. Bahkan kotak surat khusus usulan-usulan atau komentar anak murid untuk para prefect sangatlah penuh. Ya, inti dari isi surat mereka adalah rasa senang mereka kepada program para prefect yang kini sedikit telah merombak Hogwarts. Ralat. Bahkan Hermione berpendapat bahwa Hogwarts telah melenceng sekarang.

Hermione mendengus mendengar itu semua. Renungkan saja, program yang mereka senangi adalah pertukaran asrama murid untuk kelas tujuh, peraturan-peraturan yang tidak begitu dipermasalahkan dan pertandingan Qudditch of course, yang bagi Hermione semuanya itu sama-sama tak menyenangkan.

Di Slytherin, memang segalanya terasa lebih buruk.

Bayangkan saja, apa ulah jahil yang para lelaki itu lakukan pada dirinya. Setiap hari mereka selalu menggoda Hermione. Sebut saja tadi pagi, Draco Malfoy and the gang seperti sebelumnya selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk princess nya itu, dengan ucapan: _Selamat pagi, love._

Bahkan kini semua para lelaki Slytherin dari kelas satu hingga kakap memanggil Hermione dengan panggilan princess. HHHHH Hermione sebenarnya sangat kesal akan fakta itu. Tapi yang membuat Hermione jauh lebih kesal, Draco Malfoy yang tidak ingin menjadi plagiat yang lain akhirnya selalu membuat nama-nama kecil untuk Hermione, sebut saja: _darl, babe, hunny, sweetheart, love, sayang,_ dan apalah lainnya itu. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Hermione kau itu jalan cepat sekali sih, aku lelah mengejar langkahmu yang besar-besar itu." Gerutu Daphne yang hanya dibalas dengusan dari Hermione. Kini Hermione berharap cepat sampai di aula besar untuk makan malam, karena…

"Kau masih kesal dengan Draco dan lainnya?."

Pertanyaannya kini membuat Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Menurutmu Daphne?."

Sungguh Hermione tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran para lelaki Slytherin itu. Barang semenit saja berhenti menggoda nya terus, apa tidak bisa? Huh sayangnya kini Hermione tak berdaya akan pintaan-nya itu.

BRAK

Pintu aula besar terbuka kasar, membuat yang berada di dalam nya menoleh ke arah pintu dengan tatapan tajam. Ya, Hermione tahu dirinya telah mengganggu aktivitas makan mereka semua, tapi sungguh Hermione tak peduli.

Meskipun saat ini dirinya masih menjadi pusat perhatian, Hermione merasa sangat acuh mengenai tatapan tajam mereka semua. Pandangannya sekarang menyusuri tiap-tiap meja, mencoba mencari keberadaan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ternyata di meja panjang Hufflepuff.

Hermione melihat lambaian tangan dari ke ke enam orang itu. "Daphne, kau mau duduk dimana?." Tanya Hermione sedikit lembut. "Aku ikut denganmu saja Hermione, lihat meja Slytherin sangat kosong." Jawabnya. Hermione memutar bola mata akan fakta itu, dan benar. Meja Slytherin sangat kosong. Hermione berprasangka kalau mereka sekarang sedang berbuat onar lagi kali ini.

Hermione dan Daphne menuju meja Hufflepuff, disana ada Harry-Ginny of course, ada juga Neville-Hannah yang entah bagaimana jalan kisahnya sekarang mereka sangat dekat, ada juga Ron dan Justin.

Hermione dan Daphne sudah tidak menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. Semua telah melakukan kembali aktivitas mereka. Berputar derajatnya, dia juga melihat para guru dan staf telah selesai dari makan malamnya dan kemudian meninggalkan aula. Mungkin mereka ingin cepat beristirahat.

Hermione mengambil pudding dengan kasar. "Jadi kau begini karena Malfoy and the gang Mione? Justin telah menceritakannya pada kami semua." Kata Ginny yang membuat Hermione mendengus keras. Daphne memandang mereka semua dengan anggukan kecil. Sementara Neville, Hannah dan Harry memandang Hermione prihatin. Kecuali Ron, yang tampaknya tengah sibuk dengan ayam gorengnya.

"Kauw tawu Mionew? Liwhat disanaw merekwa dathang." Kata Ron sambil menyantap ayam nya. Rada menjijikan sesungguhnya. Ginny yang melihat itu langsung memukul kepalanya. Sementara yang lainnya, walau Ron berkata tidak jelas tapi mereka menangkap maksud pembicaraannya karena pintu aula kembali terbuka kasar.

Hermione melotot memandang para lelaki Slytherin yang kini memasuki aula dengan angkuhnya. Masing-masing mereka menggaet gadis. Ada yang dari asrama Hufflepuff, paling banyak Ravenclaw, bahkan ada yang dari Gryffindor juga ada yang dari asrama mereka sendiri, Merlin. Gadis-gadis itu yang Hermione bisa tebak sepertinya murid kelas lima dan enam kebanyakan.

Para lelaki itu memasuki aula dengan pastinya Draco Malfoy di depan, seolah dia itu boss dari mereka semua. Dia menggaet lima gadis sekaligus, Merlin. Sedangkan dibelakangnya pastilah Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott yang masing-masing menggaet tiga gadis.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya saat mereka berjalan menatap depan melewati meja nya. Tapi sebelumnya Hermione sempat melihat Blaise dan Theo mengedipkan matanya ke arahnya dan para lelaki lain yang memandangnya nakal. Wajah Hermione kembali memerah, emosi. Harry, Neville, dan Ron berpandangan sengit kepada mereka yang dibalas seringai-an of course.

Daphne dan Ginny meringis melihatnya, kemudian dia mengadahkan pandangannya ke depan. Tepat. Para guru dan staf sudah tidak ada. Pastinya mereka telah selesai dengan makan malamnya. Kini mereka berkesimpulan bahwa para lelaki itu memang sengaja datang terlambat.

Hermione melihat para gadis yang kini duduk berdampingan dengan mereka semua. Sedikit memandang jijik, tapi Hermione tak bisa memungkiri kalau gadis-gadis itu memang merasa bangga telah berhasil menggaet atau digaet para lelaki itu. Pandangan gadis itu masih lurus kedepan.

…

"Kau lihat itu Draco?." Tanya Blaise berbisik. Para punggawa Slytherin telah mengambil posisi di meja Slytherin, bersiap untuk menyantap makan malam mereka yang sedikit terlambat.

"Lihat apa?." Tanyanya balik, bahkan dengan ekspresi luar biasa datar.

"Granger selalu memandang ke arah sini." Bisik Blaise lagi. Tapi walaupun Blaise berbisik, jarak antara Draco dan juga Blaise memang agak jauh, karena Draco diapit oleh lima gadis. Dan oleh karena itu, Theo bisa menangkap pembicaraan mereka berdua, tentu saja.

Theo mengeryit. Draco sendiri mengangkat alis. Alih-alih penasaran, mereka berdua menoleh ke arah meja Hufflepuff.

Dan bingo. Pandangan mereka semua bertabrakan.

Hermione sangat tidak menyadari arah pandangannya kali ini. Entah, kenapa badannya bisa sampai berputar begini dan yang lebih parahnya lagi ke arah meja Slytherin tepat. Dan kenapa dia sampai bisa memandang mereka semua datar.

'Sialan.' Runtuk gadis itu saat pandangannya bertabrakan dengan mereka semua yang kini tengah menyeringai lebar. 'Sial. Sial. Sial. Apa yang aku lakukan sih?.'

Dengan sergap Hermione langsung memposisikan badannya menghadap para teman-temannya yang kini tengah asik bercanda hingga terbahak dan segeralah langsung dia ikut serta terbahak, meskipun dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. 'Untung saja tak satupun dari mereka yang menyadarinya.' Batin Hermione saat mendengar Harry, Ron, dan yang lainnya membuat lelucon.

Sementara di meja Slytherin…

"Ku pikir, dia sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap pesonamu Draco…" kata Blaise sambil menyuapi sesendok pudding ke salah satu gadis disekitarnya.

"Aku tak yakin." Timpal Theo dengan wajah mengejek.

"Kau memang menyebalkan Nott." Balas Draco sambil menaikkan hidung.

"Ayolah, Drake… Besok pertandingan Quidditch sudah dimulai. Dan kau sampai saat ini juga masih belum mengajaknya."

"Tenang saja Blaise.. Aku sudah mengaturnya." Sang Cassanova itu kembali menyeringai lebar, yang disusul sipitan mata oleh Theo dan angkatan bahu dari Blaise Zabini.

… Di meja Hufflepuff

"Aku mau tahu kabar Parkinson, Ron." Pinta Hermione tiba-tiba sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya kasar. Semua yang sedang tertawa, kaget mendengar perkataan Hermione yang langsung menoleh ke arah nya.

Muka Ron memerah seketika. Entah dia emosi atau bagaimana.

Hermione harus segera mendapat topik yang bisa menaikkan mood nya secara drastis. Karena saat ini, entah kalau gadis itu kembali merasakan mood yang kurang baik. Ya pastilah faktor nya adalah tadi.

"Parkinson itu semakin kurang ajar!." Kata Ron dengan setengah berteriak, pandangan beberapa murid di aula sontak berada ke arahnya. Oh rupanya wajah Ron memerah karena kesal. Hermione yang merasa pertanyaannya itu salah hanya bisa meringis.

BRAAKKK

Kini ketiga kali nya pintu aula besar terjeblak.

Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sontak, tentu saja semua mata tertuju pada sebuah sosok di depan pintu yang akan memasuki aula.

"WEASEELL! KAU KEMANAKAN SEPATU KACA BARU KUU!."

Gadis itu berteriak dengan sangat nyaring. Membuat beberapa murid menutupkan telinganya. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Neville, Hannah, dan Justin memandang Ron dengan tatapan: _dia-kenapa-Ron?_ Tapi Ron hanya mengangkat bahu.

Gadis itu mendekati meja Hufflepuff. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

"JAWAB AKUUU RONALDDD WEASLEEEEYY!."

Kini teriakkannya makin keras. Mereka semua yang berada di sekitar nya semakin menutup telinga nya rapat. "KAU BUTA PARKINSOOOONNN? DARITADI AKU DISINI BODOH!."

Kini Ron menjawabnya dengan berteriak juga, wajahnya kembali memerah menahan amarah. Ya, gadis tersebut itu Pansy Parkinson.

'Panjang umur, aku baru menanyainya.' Batin Hermione mencelos. Rambut Pansy acak-acakkan, sepertinya dia sedang frustasi akan sepatu kaca baru nya yang kini tengah hilang. "Kau kenapa bergabung dengan para bocah dungu ini Daphne?!." Kini Pansy berkata tidak seperti tadi, meski masih sedikit berteriak.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu Pans, kau sangat berantakan." Timpal Daphne lembut, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Hermione melihat Pansy mendengus dengan kasar, lalu setelah itu dia menghentakkan kakinya dan kemudian melangkah menuju meja Slytherin, mengusir para gadis yang tengah duduk dekat Draco Malfoy.

Nah, sekarang Hermione melihat pemandangan yang lebih menjijikan, karena Pansy tengah bergelayut manja di lengan Draco sambil bergumam: _Drakie_, secara terus menerus.

…..

Aula besar hening.

Karena beberapa diantaranya sudah memutuskan kembali ke asrama dan menikmati waktu istirahat malamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan sepatu nya Ron? Dia tampak sangat marah seperti itu." Tanya Daphne memecah keheningan. "Oh awalnya memang karena kami kesal akibat ulahnya Daphne…." Ron berusaha mengatur napas nya yang naik turun sejenak, -berbicara dengan setengah berbisik-. Yang mereka tahu, sekarang Ron tengah emosi sangat. "Bayangkan saja, dia sok sekali di ruang rekreasi! Dan kau tahu, dia menjadikan para murid kelas satu, dua bahkan tiga sebagai peri rumah nya!." Ron kembali menahan emosinya.

Mereka semua berpandangan datar, karena memang tidak ada yang tahu perkembangan Parkinson. Karena mereka semua memang berbeda asrama, dan Ron satu-satu nya dari mereka yang ber-asrama sama. Sedangkan Ginny, dia kan ketua murid, jadi dia mempunyai asrama sendiri.

"Aku, Seamus, dan Lavender yang amat sangat kesal akan Parkinson, suka menyembunyikan banyak barangnya. Senang rasanya melihat nenek itu kebingungan. Hhhhh puas intinya." Kata Ron sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pantas tadi dia marah begitu Ron." Komentar Hannah.

"Dan-ah ya, dimana Seamus dan Lavender kalau begitu? Aku tak melihat dia ada di meja Gryffindor sekarang." Tanya Neville, sontak semua mengikuti arah pandangannya. Meja Gryffindor.

"Aku rasa mereka sedang berencana menyembunyikan yang lainnya. Dan- ah kalau begitu aku akan ke ruang rekreasi segera untuk membantu mereka. Aku duluan ya dah.. sampai jumpa besok!." Seketika mereka semua melongo melihat Ron yang begitu amat semangat berlari meninggalkan mereka semua yang sampai sekarang masih mematung.

* * *

.

"Sorhpan Snakeranis."

Daphne menyebutkan kata kunci asrama Slytherin.

Dia dan Hermione nampaknya sudah lelah hari ini. Baginya sekarang, kasur adalah benda yang amat berharga. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan lesuh menuju kamar. Bagi Hermione sekarang adalah hari yang buruk.

"Dasar mudblood!." Kata seseorang itu sambil berteriak.

Langkah Hermione berhenti seketika saat ada yang menghadang dia di tengah jalannya menuju kamar.

Pansy Parkinson disini?

Dan dia berkata apa tadi? Mudblood?

"Maaf Pans, perkataanmu tadi sangatlah tidak sopan." Pansy menatap Daphne tajam.

"Kau ini kenapa jadi berada di pihak nya sih Daphne! Merlin." Kini dia kembali berteriak lagi.

"Hei jangan menyalahkan Daphne, Parkinson! Sekarang minggirlah! Aku dan Daphne lelah dan ingin memasuki kamar." Hermione berusaha meredakan kekesalannya yang kini sudah memuncak.

"Beraninya kau berkata begitu darah kot…"

"Pansy hentikan!." Daphne kini berteriak.

"Ah sekarang dugaanku, kau telah meracuni temanku ya mudblood?!." Kini Pansy berteriak kembali, kali ini lebih keras. Beberapa murid kelas tiga dan empat yang berada di ruang rekreasi berlarian menuju kamar mereka, takut akan kakak kelas nya yang kini tengah bertengkar sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Pansy aku bilang hentikan!." Teriak Daphne

"Kau kurang ajar Parkinson!." Dada Hermione naik turun mengatur napas nya dan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang kini tengah emosi sangat. Merlin. Memang Pansy yang kelewatan batas. Bahkan hingga saat ini dia masih mengungkit status darah.

Mereka berdua masih bertatapan. Sangat sangat tajam. Jika tatapan mereka itu bagaikan pisau, mungkin mereka semua kini telah tercabik-cabik parah.

Pansy ingin kembali mencela Hermione, namun tidak jadi karena….

"Kenapa kau masih disini sih, Pans? Kalian semua mengganggu malamku saja! Berisik!." Draco Malfoy berjalan menuruni tangga. Pakaiannya sangat acak-acakkan. Hermione bertaruh kalau dia sedang...

"Drake… maaf kalau begitu, tapi, tapii aku…"

"Kembali ke asramamu Pans! Kau itu berjatah ke kamar ku besok, bukan sekarang!." Katanya dengan nada kesal lalu melangkah kembali ke kamarnya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Pansy Parkinson mencoba menstabilkan sistem pernapasannya yang tadi sempat memburu karena emosi.

Setelah itu, dia segera melangkah pergi, namun sebelumnya gadis itu sempat menatap tajam kedua gadis dihadapannya.

.

Hermione menghela napasnya lega. Akhirnya dia sudah terbebas dari Parkinson itu, sekarang mereka sudah merebahkan diri di kasur dan bersiap untuk tidur.

30 menit berlalu.

Daphne langsung terlelap seketika. Sepertinya dia amat lelah. Sedangkan Hermione, dia hanya membolak-balikkan tubuhnya dikasurnya. Gadis itu memang tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara gaduhan dari ruang rekreasi. Ah dan tampaknya itu ulah Blaise dan Theo. Hermione tahu itu karena itu memang suara mereka.

Hhhhhhhh kali ini seberapa kali Hermione menghela napasnya, dia juga tidak tahu. "Merlin! Mereka berisik sekali sih!." Keluh Hermione sambil memiring-miringkan tubuhnya lagi-lagi ke kanan dan ke kiri di sisi ranjangnya.

Hermione menoleh ke arah Daphne yang kini tengah ter-tidur pulas. Oh pastinya Daphne sudah sering mendengar ini di tengah tidur nya. Karena sudah biasa, jadi Hermione yakin kalau suara yang di depan sama sekali tak mengganggu aktivitas tidurnya.

Hermione mencoba memijat pelipisnya lalu, entah kenapa- pada akhirnya dia sampai terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Pikiran mengenai tahun ke-tujuh nya ini. Bagaimana bisa refreshing sih, justru dia malah merasa terbebankan mengenai pertukaran asrama ini, Merlin. Jabatan ketua murid yang selama ini selalu dia impi-impikan di cabut, berbeda asrama dengan Harry juga Ron, asrama Slytherin, Draco Malfoy dan sekarang dia kembali mengisi tanggung jawab prefect nya dan… Merlin! Prefect!

Good Hermione. Kau melupakan satu hal.

Kini Hermione kembali memijat pelipis nya. Merlin. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa sih?! Sekarang dia kan seorang prefect dan sekarang kan dia ada jadwal patroli bersama..

Draco Malfoy.

Tanpa banyak babibu, Hermione langsung mengambil tongkat, jas Slytherin nya dan menyambar sepatu nya lalu memakainya asal kemudian dia hendak bergegas keluar asrama. Saat keluar kamarnya, dia melihat sepertinya para lelaki itu kini tengah bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadis mereka di ruang rekreasi. Berisik sekali suara tawa mereka.

"Hei princess, ingin bergabung eh?." Tawar Blaise menggoda yang kemudian Hermione menatapnya tajam. "Tidak akan pernah Zabini!."

"Whoaa.. kalau begitu kenapa kau keluar dari kamar malam-malam begini princess? Kau memiliki kencan dengan lelaki asrama lain eh?." Kini gantian Theo yang menggodanya.

Hermione menatapnya sangat tajam. "Dengar ya Nott, aku tidak akan berkencan, Merlin. Sekarang aku lupa kalau aku ada jadwal patroli hari ini bersama Malfoy! Dan dimana ferret itu sekarang!." Hermione berkata dengan nada ketus.

"Oh Draco mungkin sedang berbuat sesuatu di kamarnya. Kau mau aku antar ke kamarnya princess?." Goda Blaise lagi. Hermione mendecih mendengar itu.

Daripada masalah bertambah panjang yang akan memperlama waktu patroli nya, yang otomatis akan menyita waktu istirahatnya, Hermione kemudian tak lagi memperdulikan perkataan Blaise dan Theo. Dia segera keluar dari asrama ular itu.

'Sial. Tahun ke tujuh ku benar-benar sial.' Gerutu Hermione yang kini tengah berjalan di koridor.

* * *

Koridor Hogwarts amat sangat sepi. Tongkat Hermione kini menjadi satu-satunya penerangan akibat mantra lumos yang dia rapalkan.

Gelap, sepi, sunyi.

Keadaan seperti ini di malam hari sedikit membuatnya merinding. Apalagi berjalan dikoridor sendiri. Entahlah mengapa kini dia berharap Draco Malfoy datang. HHHHH. 'Apa yang dia pikirkan?.'

….

Hermione merasakan dia sekarang sudah melangkah agak jauh.

Akhirnya di tengah perjalanan, dia mendengar suara-suara aneh. Seperti lengkingan gadis dan suara gesek entah seperti apa itu.

"Potong 50 poin dari Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw!." Teriak Hermione saat melihat dua sejoli itu tengah bermesraan di koridor yang sangat gelap. Kedua murid itu kelabakan membetulkan pakaian mereka, yang Hermione yakin mereka itu murid kelas lima.

Hermione menyeringai saat bertemu mangsa patroli nya kali ini. Pasti sangatlah mengasikkan untuk dirinya sendiri kalau sampai ada yang tertangkap basah oleh nya seperti saat ini.

"Potong 50 poin dari Ravenclaw untuk kalian masing-masing!." Teriak Hermione lagi saat melihat ada yang lain selain dua sejoli yang tadi.

Kedua murid itu lari kelabakan akibat ulah Hermione, yang membuatnya menahan tawanya.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Gadis itu semakin memperpanjang langkahnya.

Yang Hermione merasakan sudah hampir dua puluh menit dia berpatroli sendiri.

Hingga…..

Deg.

Ditengah perjalanannya, tiba-tiba Hermione merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang melilit di pinggang nya sendiri. Ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Hermione melotot kaget. "Granger…." Kali ini Hermione merasakan orang itu meniup-niup kan telinga nya. Hermione merasa sedikit geli dan risih. Sesungguhnya panggilannya tadi itu sangat seksi di telinga nya, tapi Hermione kini mencoba sadar dari pikirannya itu. Sebisa mungkin dia akhirnya mengumpulkan tenaga dan melepaskan pelukan orang itu. Dan-

Berhasil.

"Potong 50 poin dari….. Malfoy?."

"Hei _love_… mencoba berpatroli sendiri ya tanpa aku?." Katanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Hermione mendecak pinggang dan berpandangan sengit ke arah Draco yang kini menyeringai. Hermione membalas seringai-annya. Kini dia juga menyeringai. Keadaan koridor sangatlah gelap, hingga mereka hanya mendapat cahaya dari tongkat masing-masing.

Alih-alih tak menduganya, kini Draco mendekatkan tubuh Hermione ke arah nya. "Errr.. menurutku kau sangat seksi bila sedang menyeringai begitu princess." Katanya lalu membelai lembut pipi gadis itu. Hermione menepis tangan kekar milik Draco. "Kau!." Kata nya sambil mengacungkan tongkat ke arah Draco. Lelaki berambut pirang itu tampak santai, dia kini memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

Hermione yang kesal langsung meninggalkan Draco begitu saja. Dia melangkah cepat menjauh dari lelaki itu dan meneruskan patrolinya yang sempat tertunda.

Dan setelahnya batin kecil itu bergumam, 'Apa yang aku lakukan? Memutuskan untuk menjauhinya tanpa membalas perlakuannya? Bodoh.'

* * *

Halaman belakang Hogwarts tampak sepi. Hermione tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa kesini. Mungkin karena tadi memang dia sedang kesal karena Draco, jadi dia melangkahkan kaki asal-asal-an. Dan sungguh dia tak menyangka bisa memberhentikan langkahnya di hamparan hijau yang terdapat pada halaman belakang ini.

Sejuk.

Memang Hermione merasakan hal itu.

Kali ini walau dengan rasa sedikit bimbang, tapi Hermione berhasil menaklukan rasa itu. Kini dia tengah terduduk sila di atas rerumputan hijau halaman belakang Hogwarts. Entah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Hari ini sudah malam. Tapi entahlah Hermione juga tak paham, tentang apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Sesekali Hermione memejamkan matanya lalu kembali membukanya perlahan. Sudah lama dia tak mengalami perasaan tenang akhir-akhir ini, bahkan hampir tak pernah.

.

Draco sudah lima kali melewati koridor Hogwarts dengan jalan lain dengan maksud mencari Hermione, namun gagal. Dia tak menemukannya. _'Mungkin sekarang otakku sudah gila?! Buat apa aku mencari seorang gadis darah lumpur?!.'_ Sedari tadi batinnya berteriak seperti itu, tapi… entah kedua kakinya berkehendak lain.

Halaman belakang?

Draco pikir, kini otaknya sudah kurang waras. Dan dia pikir kini sepertinya kaki nya sedang bermasalah. Coba kau pikirkan? Untuk apa sekarang dia berada di halaman belakang seperti saat ini? Untuk apa dia…..

"Granger?."

Hermione menoleh karena mendengar suara partnernya itu. Tapi dia sama sekali tak peduli. Menurutnya, saat ini Draco tengah mengganggu kegiatannya. Jadi dia kembali melakukan kegiatannya, memandang bulan dengan sesekali memejamkan mata dan mencoba merasakan tenangnya hari malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Granger?." Tanyanya yang entah tanpa Hermione sadari dia sudah duduk bersila tepat disampingnya.

"Memandang bulan." Jawab Hermione sekenanya.

"Dasar! Bodohnya kau kesini hanya untuk memandang bulan! Lebih baik kita kembali Granger! Sudah malam. Besok ada pertandingan Quidditch dan…HHHHH" Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. _'Merlin, apa yang aku katakan.' _Batinnya. Sungguh, dia sangat tak percaya dengan perkataannya yang tadi. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa jadi perhatian begitu? Mengajaknya kembali ke dalam? HHHHH Draco menghela napasnya kasar. Hermione menyipitkan matanya dahulu sebelum berkata, "Tidak Malfoy. Entah aku merasa ingin disini. Aku belum mengantuk jadinya. Dan- yang ada pertandingan Quidditch besok kan kau. Jadi kau saja yang kembali."

Hening.

Draco belum beranjak.

Perasaan mereka berdua sama saat ini juga. Hangat. Itulah yang mereka rasakan.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, pikiran mereka juga sama. Mereka sama-sama berpikir kalau dirinya kini sudah terlewat gila.

….

Hingga masih hening selama beberapa saat, mereka mencoba memfokuskan diri masing-masing.

Hermione memikirkan hari esok. Mungkin sekarang waktunya bersantai, karena esok adalah _free class_. Mengingat akan ada pertandingan Quidditch _gila-_yang dengan usul berboncengan bersama lawan jenis antar asrama-. Jadi, mungkin besok dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

Lalu seketika pikirannya berada pada lelaki yang ada disampingnya. _'Untuk apa dia disini sih?.'_ Tapi sesungguhnya, Hermione sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan.

Hermione menghela napasnya sebelum ingin berkata. "Errr.. Malfoy, kau akan menunggangi sapu bersama siapa besok? Rrrr maksudku…." Kali ini Hermione yang memukul keningnya. _'Bodohnya kau bertanya hal itu.'_ Batin Hermione berteriak. Hermione sama sekali tidak tahu kalau mulutnya ini melanturkan kalimat itu secara tiba-tiba begini. Walau kalimat itu tidak lengkap, Hermione yakin Draco dapat menangkap perkataannya dengan jelas.

Draco menyeringai lebar. "Eh maksudmu apa nona?." Ledeknya. "Aku ingin kau mengulangi pertanyaanmu..."

Hening.

Hermione ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu sekarang merasa sangat risih karena sedaritadi Draco memandangnya terus dan berharap pertanyaannya tadi diulang. Ah Hermione sebenarnya bisa gila kalau ditatap seperti ini terus oleh seoarang pangeran Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Dan ah tapi… Hermione menyesal pada akhirnya telah berpikir seperti itu.

"Ah princess.. kenapa kau diam saja? aku menanti pertanyaanmu loh.." Katanya lagi dengan nada manja. Merlin!

"Ah baiklah Malfoy! Dengan siapa besok kau akan menunggangi sapu dalam pertandingan Quidditch?! Puas!." Hermione berkata tanpa jeda. Dia benar-benar kesal akan sang Cassanova itu, karena hal yang dilakukan oleh Draco setelah itu adalah… tentu saja menyeringai sangat lebar.

"Coba tebak." Katanya datar. Hermione melongo. "Sudah tebak saja Granger!."

"Ah baiklah Malfoy!." Hermione menyerah kali ini. Malfoy, mana mungkin dia mau menyerah begitu kalau bukan dia dulu yang memulainya. Dia kan sangat sangat menjaga ke-Malfoy-an-nya itu.

"Daphne?." Tebak Hermione pada akhirnya.

"Bukan.

"Oh kalau begitu Astoria."

"Dia bersama Blaise."

"Parkinson mungkin?."

"Dia asrama Gryffindor sekarang Granger…"

"Ehm.. pasti murid keenam."

"Atau bahkan murid kelima Slytherin."

"Salah semua."

Hermione mencoba memikirkan nama-nama lain, tapi pikirannya kini sedang tak jelas. Jadi dia tak berhasil menemukan sosok nama yang akan ditebaknya.

"HHHH baiklah aku menyerah. Kalau begitu dengan siapa?."

"Hn Denganmu."

"HAH?."

Hening. Hermione mencoba mencerna perkataan Draco.

"KAU GILA YA MALFOY?!."

"Aku waras Granger."

"Tidak. Kau gila!."

"HHHHH sudahlah Granger. Kau tinggal naik sapu saja susah sekali sih."

Hening lagi. Rupanya rambut Hermione kini sudah sama kusut nya dengan rambutnya dulu akibat jari-jari tangannya yang kini tengah mengacaknya.

"Kau gila?! Jangan coba-coba mengerjaiku Malfoy!."

"Granger, Granger, Granger… aku serius!."

"HHHH Aku tidak bisa terbang bodoh!."

"Kau kan tinggal naik di sapu ku, semak! Aku yang mengendalikannya!."

"Tidak tidak tidak! Bahkan kita belum latihan!."

"Kau mau latihan Granger? Baiklah. Accio Firebolt!."

Hermione shock seketika saat Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya dan memanggil Firebolt nya. ini gila. Hermione bahkan masih melotot hingga sekarang. Merlin. Dia sungguh amat menyesal karena telah bertanya hal yang tadi pada lelaki sialan disampingnya ini.

Hermione dan Draco menoleh kebelakang saat ada sekelebat benda di belakang mereka. Ya, Firebolt itu sudah datang. Draco dengan sergap menangkapnya. Dia berdiri. Sapu itu berada pada genggamannya.

"Ayolah Granger naik." Kali ini Draco sudah menungganginya. Hermione masih duduk dalam kondisi sepenuhnya melongo.

"Granger!." Draco berteriak. Hermione terlonjak.

"Eh iya Malf- Ah! Kenapa kau tidak mengajak murid yang lain sih?!."

"Kau takut Granger? Merlin, yang ku tahu kau sama sekali tidak takut dengan Voldemort." Kata Draco yang sukses Hermione balas dengan tatapan tajam.

'_Benar juga' _itulah bunyi batin Hermione sekarang.

"Ku kira kau berani Granger! Ku kira kau menyukai tantangan. Eh ternyata aku sal-."

"Aku tidak takut Malfoy!."

Hermione tahu dia sudah masuk dalam perangkap musang itu, tapi… kalau melihat keadaan sekarang, berhadapan dengan seoarang ferret dan dia mengolok-olokmu hingga seperti ini, kau pasti geram juga.

Draco menyeringai lebar saat Hermione sekarang sudah berdiri dan mendekatkan diri ke arah sapunya. "Ba-bagaimana kalau aku terjatuh Malfoy?." Tanyanya sambil memegang bagian belakang Firebolt itu.

"Kau tidak akan jatuh Granger.."

"Bagaimana kalau iya?!."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Deg.

Jantung Hermione sekarang meminta untuk tidak berdetak. Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan satu kalimat dari ferret seperti itu dia dapat dengan sukses mematung di tempat.

"Naiklah Granger." Katanya dengan sangat lembut.

Kali ini dia masih tak bergerak. _'Ah kau ini kenapa sih Hermione? Kau hanya tinggal naik ke bagian belakang sapunya. Kenapa harus gemetaran seperti sekarang.'_ Batin Hermione bergejolak. Sial.

Hermione sangat ragu untuk itu, makanya dia sampai gemetaran hebat seperti sekarang. Dan ssssssttt- "Tenanglah Granger. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Deg.

Entah kali ini Hermione merasakan ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang aneh. Dadanya berguncang. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang, saat ini, menit ini, detik ini juga, seorang Draco Malfoy memegang tangannya. Walau pandangan dan ekspresinya datar, tapi.. Hermione sangat merasakan seperti ada semilir angin atau apalah itu yang lewat menyisir seluruh bagian permukaan kulitnya.

Hermione masih ragu namun akhirnya mengangguk kecil dan perlahan dia manaiki sapu itu.

'_Merlin. Kali ini apa yang aku lakukan!.'_ Kini gantian batin Draco yang berbicara.

Draco sungguh sangat tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya dengan darah lumpur ini saat ini juga. HHHHH dia mengacak rambutnya lagi. Persetan dengan semua status darah! Dia itu juga seorang gadis. Dan Merlin! Draco juga seoarang laki-laki. Seorang lelaki mana yang tidak tertarik dengan gadis yang satu ini.

Merlinnnn….. kali ini Draco benar-benar mengacak-acak rambutnya. Bagaimana dengan hanya memandangnya saja, dirinya dapat merasakan gairah yang memuncak.

Kali ini ketiga kalinya Draco mengacak rambutnya-lagi.

"Eh Malfoy? Kau pusing? Kita ke asrama saja. Rambutmu sangat berantakan." Perkataan Hermione itu sukses membuyarkan segala isi pikiran Draco.

Ah bagaimana mungkin, mendengar suaranya yang sedekat ini membuat diri Draco sama sekali tak berkutik. Bahkan mulutnya rapat tak terbuka sedikitpun. Ini benar-benar gila. Draco berjanji akan ke madam Pomfrey setelah ini.

"Eh. Ah Tidak Granger! Kau pegangan, kita akan terbang!."

"Satu…Dua…Ti…."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua kini tengah berada di udara. Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra peredam suara, karena teriakan Hermione yang sangat keras.

Draco merasakan pegangan Hermione sangat erat di pinggangnya. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang dan juga seringai-an nya, of course. Hermione kini masih berteriak-teriak. Entahlah Draco merasa teriakannya itu dapat menenangkan hatinya. Ini gila kan?

Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang hangat saat dirinya memeluk erat Draco. Entah dia sangat tak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Mereka berdua memanglah murid yang sangat cerdas. Tapi..

Mereka berdua memanglah belum mengerti akan ini.

Mereka berdua memanglah sama-sama buta mengenai suatu hal yang berbau seperti sebuah perasaan.

Mereka berdua memanglah buta akan hal yang bernama cinta.

Tapi apakah mungkin, hal buta itulah yang dirasakan mereka berdua?

.

Mereka berdua tidak ingin pergi dari sini.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengetahui.

Apakah ada sesuatu yang nyata diantaranya?

Siapa yang tahu?

* * *

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

.

Big thanks to:

Untuk semua reviewers, dan yang sudah memfavorite/memfollow fanfict ini:)

.

Maaf kalo ada diantara kalian yang ga suka sama bonus chap kemarin ya hehe ini tika udah post chapter selanjutnya, semoga suka:)

Masalah bonus chap kemarin, sebenernya tika kemarin tuh pengen buat fanfic one shoot humor dengan pair dramione, tapi alur nya agak berantakan gitu.. jadinya bagian humor nya tika kasih ke chapter kemarin hehe. Dan tika juga pernah baca dari beberapa fanfic kalau misalkan ada bagian bonus nya. Jadi bukan maksud tika ngikutin atau bagaimana:)

.

Kritik/saran review yaa:)

The next chapter is about Quidditch match. So see you:)

Salam.


End file.
